Acting One's Age
by gothangelgirl
Summary: Ruins found on a new planet contain artifacts predating the current knowledge of the Ancients. But when Jack and Daniel accidentally activate an alien device their co-workers at the SGC will see a whole new side of the infamous foursome known as SG-1.
1. A Little Problem

_Heh heh heh . . . Waves the beta reader here . . . um . . .A most heartfelt apologyto all those who have been trying to read this and couldn't becauseI accidentally replaced it with chapter 9. Um . . . Here's chapter 1! Please excuse me now asI must flee for my life lest Keaira find me and kill me for screwing up her story! Sorry, K!_

Timeline/Spoilers/Pairings: Sometime in Season 4, but it's mostly irrelevant. The only important things are Carter's rank and Daniel's hair-major and short. As far as spoilers go . . . none that I can think of. Think of this as a mission they just didn't mention. As far as I know no major plot lines will be tied in, though that might change. My favored pairings are Jack/Sam and Daniel/Other (specifically my own character Elle, who you'll hopefully meet in my other stories, or Sally, a character created by Neuropsych in the Campers! AU whom I've come to adore)

Also, I feel I should mention that I have at the time of this publishing only seen through Season 6 and a few current Season 8 episodes. I do this in the vain hope of cutting off all the "But what about in Season 7/8 when . . ." reviews. I have not seen Season 7 and most of Season 8 so if something seems similar or related or portentous please do not mention it. I'm not really a fan of spoilers, the only exception being the preview at the end of an episode when it airs on TV.

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters things would be very different-Season 6 in particular. Unfortunately, I don't. I just borrowed them and they will be returned in the same condition as when I took them, although I make no guarantees that they'll be happy about returning. Anyone you don't recognize probably belongs to me, including, but not limited to the Corunnas.

If (for some odd reason) you want to borrow any of my own characters or archive or post this elsewhere please observe common courtesy and ask first.

Reviews are appreciated but not required. I will try to respond to any and all questions asked and please tell me if something doesn't make sense so I can clarify it. Odds are you're not the only one who was confused. I don't generally believe in giving spoilers for my stories so don't expect much there. You'll get to read when I post it, just like everyone else.

If you hate it and feel the need to flame me go ahead, but I would remind you that karma can be cruel in that respect so please be polite, for your own sake if not for mine.

Enough with the babble, on with the story!

Acting One's Age

Chapter 1 - A Little Problem

* * *

General Hammond stood in the control room overlooking the massive room where the Stargate rested and checked his watch. As the second hand ticked closer to the twelve he heard the oh-so-familiar sounds of the Stargate activating and nodded. 

"Miracles never cease. They're actually on time for once."

"Receiving SG-1's iris code, sir," the sergeant working gate control confirmed.

"If they're in one piece I'm giving everyone the day off tomorrow to celebrate," Hammond said as he left the room to go greet his four problem children.

Not, he thought, that they intentionally caused all the trouble that seemed to follow them—well, he had his suspicions but there was no proof of anything—but they did seem to have quite a knack for getting into some deep-

"Shit."

The muttered curse by the leader of the Marine security force was easily heard by Hammond as he passed and moments later he repeated it in his head.

Standing at the top of the ramp as the wormhole dissolved behind him-and looking quite harassed-was Ry'ac.

He wore the standard issue green fatigue pants though they had been belted tightly, the waist bunching up as the slack was held in place by the green webbed belt, the end dangling halfway down the boy's thigh. His boots were also standard issue combat boots though, once again, they looked a little big.

Next to him on his left, one small hand gripped in his, was a boy who had short brown hair and brown eyes and who was scowling at the room as though the armed Marines were somehow at fault for his current situation.

On the boy's other side, half hidden behind him, was an even smaller and apparently younger boy, also with short light brownish hair, but with light blue eyes that surveyed the room curiously.

The fourth member of the odd little group was a little girl with long almost white blonde hair holding the other hand of the youngest boy.

All three boys wore the black t-shirts that were standard issue for SG teams but they were huge and the smallest boy's shoulder and half his arm peeked out of the collar.

The two younger ones wore what appeared to be small green pants with pockets sewn on the sides of the knees in a design similar to the fatigue pants with little moccasin-type shoes on their feet.

The girl was dressed in a bright blue dress of some shimmery fabric overlaid with a sheer sleeveless overdress in a paler shade of blue. On her feet were matching blue moccasins and a blue ribbon had been incorporated in the braid that hung down her back.

Ry'ac looked down at his three charges and then shifted his grip slightly on the staff weapon he carried, even though it was a few feet taller than he was.

As they made their way slowly down the ramp at the youngest boy's pace, Hammond strode over, looking at Ry'ac with more than a little confusion.

It wasn't until they got closer and he got a better look that he realized it wasn't Ry'ac. This young man was older—probably late teens or early twenties—but it looked a lot like him. It was outrageous but only one explanation came to mind.

"Teal'c?" Hammond asked uncertainly and got a nod in response.

"We have returned, General Hammond."

Looking again at the three children next to the teen—and seeing they were all staring unabashedly at him—Hammond wasn't even sure how to ask the questions in his head or where he should begin.

Teal'c saved him from having to figure it out by speaking.

"Might I suggest that we get proceed to the infirmary before we talk?"

Hammond glanced up at Teal'c and then looked back at the three kids who were all still watching him closely.

"That might be a good idea. I'll walk you down."

Teal'c merely inclined his head and turned towards the doorway leading to the passageway.

"I don't wanna go to the doctor," the child on the left whined as they disappeared out the door.

"I am aware of this fact, O'Neill," Teal'c's calm voice floated back. "But it is necessary for Dr. Fraiser to begin examining us if she is to find a solution to our problem."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Whether you want to or not is irrelevant."

"But . . ." The argument continued as the voices and footsteps both faded down the hall.

Hammond stood there for a moment, wondering what he could have possibly done in a previous life to deserve this kind of karma, then drew himself together and followed after.

* * *

Thanks in advance for the reviews. Until next time . . . 

"Breathe deep; seek peace." - Dinotopia

Keaira


	2. A Little Argument

I'm going to try to keep this short this time but I really do need to say a few things.

First: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I was so encouraged I couldn't help but put up another chapter!

Second: I lied. Sorry. There are two spoilers in this chapter that I'm aware of. They're both pretty small but if you haven't seen "The Curse" or "Divide and Conquer" you'll probably be just a tad confused at those parts.

Third: This chapter isn't very funny, but it's necessary for the rest of the story's development so please bear with me. I'll get back to the adorable pint-sized SG-1 soon.

Fourth (and last): the disclaimer: SG-1 isn't mine and I am making no profit whatsoever off this story. I own nothing here except for the Corunnas and their world and the plot itself. However, I will serious consider any monetary sum asked to change this situation. (And trust me when I say money is no object. Just tell me how much I need to steal . . . um . . . _pay_ for them and I'll sign the check faster than you can say "Daniel, don't touch that!")

Okay, enough rambling. On with the story!

Acting One's Age  
Chapter 2 - A Little Argument

* * *

TWO DAYS EARLIER 

"This is amazing!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Daniel, you've said that like fifty times in the last five minutes. I thought you spoke twenty-five languages. Can't you think of another word besides amazing?"

They'd been on P2J-612 for a day and a half but it had taken some time for the locals to warm up to the four strangers who'd appeared out of the forest. Eventually they had though and after lunch the leader of the village, Saanchi, had brought Daniel and the rest of SG-1 to these ruins thinking they might be of interest to someone who said they traveled the Way of Knowledge—their name for the Stargate. Saanchi hadn't stayed because of some of their beliefs about the Knowledgeable Ones, but he said anyone who traveled the Way must be fit to visit the Old City.

Daniel was still trying to decide where exactly to begin in his translation of the numerous carvings and text covering the walls. Meanwhile, he ignored Jack's jibe but took the opportunity presented by Jack's starting a conversation with him.

"Jack, some of these artifacts predate anything we've previously seen regarding the Ancients, but there's no mistaking the relationship."

"That's great, Danny-boy," his lack of sincerity blatantly obvious in his voice. "I don't suppose they have any plans for a really big gun that we can use to destroy the Go'auld."

"Uh, no."

Jack snapped his fingers. "Damn." He waited only a beat before, "Maybe just a big gun?"

"Jack, everything we know about the Ancients suggest that they would never leave that kind of information around for just anyone to find."

Jack shrugged. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Sir, look at this."

Carter's voice drew the attention of both the colonel and the archaeologist and they walked over to where she stood looking at a relief carved into the wall.

It showed two pictures side by side. One was of two people sitting around a table. There was an obvious display of weapons among those seated at the table as well as with those in smaller groups at the rear of each of the two seated persons.

The two figures at the table were similar but there were differences that even Jack could see. The groups behind each resembled their companions but, again, differed from the other group. Writing was carved into the empty space above the table and that was what had Daniel interested.

The next panel showed a group of smaller beings—like miniatures of the first panel—but there were no weapons and the figures were drawn in a circle holding hands and alternating back and forth between the two kinds of people, no one person holding the hand of someone like him or her.

More text was inscribed in the air above the people and after a moment Daniel shifted his attention to this new text, his lips moving as he silently studied the symbols.

"Well?" Jack said, having waited as long as he possible could.

"I'm not sure of the exact translation," Daniel said, then pointed to the first panel, his fingers tracing the glyphs as he explained. "I think this says something about disagreement or possibly conflict . . . and a 'Seat of Remedy' . . . I think."

"So they came here to work out their problems?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded, eyes still on the carvings.

"Something like that . . ." he agreed, then moved over to stand in front of the other panel.

"I'm not sure of this first part but, uh, this means approximately 'wisdom of youth' . . .

"I'm going to need more time to figure out the rest of this," he said after a moment more of study, lightly brushing a finger over the central figure facing him, a small creature with the same design inscribed on his chest as the figure on the right in the first panel.

"Well when we get back you can ask General Hammond for some more time here. On this trip you've got another"-he checked his watch-"four hours before we have our dinner thing with the Corn people. Then we all get a good night's sleep and start back in the morning to the Gate."

"It's Corunna, not Corn, Jack."

"Whatever. You have four hours."

"Jack, I need at least a week here."

"Four hours."

"Sir, I don't see how staying a little longer could hurt anything," Sam interjected. She wanted to spend a little more time with the women in the tribe learning about the dyes they used to create the vividly colored clothing they wore. It wasn't very technical, and it wasn't really part of their mission either, but her natural curiosity had been piqued and she found herself very interested in the process nonetheless.

Besides, if it was a former settlement of the Ancients or their ancestors then they were bound to find something technological for her to study eventually.

"Carter, go find Teal'c and let him know we're returning to the village in four hours," was Jack's only response.

She didn't look happy, but his tone-and rank-left little room for argument and she nodded. "Yes, sir." With a final glance at both Daniel and Jack she went to find the big Jaffa who'd been checking the perimeter last she'd seen.

Daniel finally looked away from the carvings to look at Jack. "Why don't you and Sam and Teal'c all go back and let General Hammond know I'm staying a little longer? I'm sure Saanchi won't mind-"

"Daniel," Jack interrupted. "We're leaving in the morning. When we get back to the gate you can ask General Hammond yourself for some more time." He started to turn but Daniel wasn't ready to let it go.

"I don't get it, Jack."

Jack turned back and cocked his head.

"What, Daniel? Did I stutter? Was I speaking a language you don't know? What was so confusing about us leaving in the morning?"

"If this was some weapon or poison or . . . _something_ we could use to kill the Go'auld then you'd stay without hesitation. But because it's just a cultural marvel, it's not worth spending time on. There's no threat here. No Go'auld trying to kill us or impending planetary destruction or hostile natives or . . . I'm just asking for a few more days. The Corunna will let me stay, I'm sure, and I'll stay right here in the ruins and-"

"And I said no, Daniel. How long have these ruins been here?"

Daniel repressed a sigh. He knew where this argument was going. "Probably several million years."

Jack nodded. "Exactly. And like you said, there's no impending planetary destruction or anything that would threaten these ruins. They'll still be here in a few days. You can come back with General Hammond's approval."

The truth of the matter was, Jack just didn't trust Daniel not to get in some kind of trouble.

There weren't any obvious threats, but it was the hidden threats he was worried about. Daniel might be great at helping them get out of some pretty sticky situations, but since he got them ­_into_ most of them, it didn't say much. Daniel was a great guy, but he was also a walking disaster. An ambush waiting to happen. A magnet for trouble. And all those other clichés.

He just couldn't be trusted by himself on a foreign planet. Hell, he couldn't be trusted on Earth, Jack decided, recalling the whole episode with Daniel's mentor's funeral and the rebirth of the System Lord Osiris in Daniel's old girlfriend, Dr. Sarah Kane.

"Did I make my point clear now? Any lingering confusion?"

"Whatever," Daniel said and brushed past Jack to return to the main room.

Jack turned and watched the younger man stalk over to the large central table and lean on it as he studied the carvings there. Jack could see, though, that the frown creasing his friend's brow wasn't concentration but anger.

With a sigh he shifted his P-90 slightly and walked over. Time for a little fence mending. He didn't want Daniel thinking it was a conspiracy against him.

It wasn't _just_ because Jack didn't trust him alone. General Hammond had told Jack to make sure they got back on time, but why was supposed to be a surprise apparently and he didn't want Jack to mention it to the rest of SG-1 if he could help it.

"Daniel?"

"What, Jack? I only have four hours. I'd rather not waste any of it."

"Daniel, look at me."

The archaeologist complied by twisting his head to the side and meeting Jack's eyes, then looking back down at the table.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked, his cold voice echoing the hurt Jack had seen in his blue eyes. It had been mostly hidden, but Jack knew Daniel well enough to see the little bit still showing.

"Daniel, I promise you, if General Hammond says you can come back, I'll be right there ready to go. But we really can't stay this time."

"I'm not asking you to, Jack. I told you I can handle a few days by myself."

"Daniel, you're a member of my team and I'm not leaving you behind. Not in the middle of a firefight and not in the middle of some very peaceful ruins."

"Which means you don't think I can stay out of trouble," Daniel said, still staring at the table, but not really seeing it. He moved around to the other side and tried to concentrate once more.

"I didn't say that."

Now Daniel straightened and looked him in the eye again from across the table, the etchings on the surface forgotten.

"You didn't have to, Jack. Not aloud. I'm not stupid." His patience had run out by this point and now he was on a roll, his anger and frustration showing more clearly as he continued.

"I notice the way you keep an eye on me when we're walking through unfamiliar territory. If we're attacked, you're always close by. I'm the first one you send through the gate while the rest of you lay down cover fire. You're constantly reminding me that I have to eat and sleep and take breaks and . . . and you treat me like I'm five years old." His anger had pretty much expended itself by then and his shoulders slumped. "I'm an adult, Jack. I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

Jack was trying to figure out how to deny it, but kept coming up blank.

Mostly because it was true that he kept a close eye on the younger man. But he was responsible for Daniel and, like it or not, he did need a babysitter sometimes.

"I'm just asking for a little respect and trust," Daniel continued. "You give it to Teal'c. You even give it to Sam and you're head over heels in love with her. But you're not constantly looking over her shoulder and lecturing her and . . . just generally mothering her. You do that to me."

"Maybe because she doesn't give me any reason to," Jack shot back, bristling slightly at Daniel's bringing up his feelings for Sam.

It was true and there was no way he could deny it, especially after the whole 'Tok'ra lie-detector' fiasco. But both of them had pretty much agreed that it was a subject best left buried and were trying to act as though nothing had changed. The few who knew of what exactly he and Sam had said to clear their names seemed to be following suit and Jack knew Daniel had to be serious about this to bring it up at all.

Yes, it sometimes just about killed Jack to send Carter into a dangerous situation, he knew he couldn't hold her back because of the way he felt. That would be letting it get out of hand and would require splitting the team up or worse.

None of which was relevant at the moment, he reminded himself as he forced his attention back to the present. He regretted the retort, but it was the truth, however painful it may be.

Daniel looked down and nodded, absently brushing some dust off of the table with his hand.

"Well then maybe I need to talk to General Hammond about transferring to another team," Daniel said softly.

Silence filled the space between them as Jack tried to process what he'd just heard. "What?" he finally demanded when his brain gave up and decided it had to have misheard.

Daniel looked up. The pain in his young eyes wasn't as nearly well hidden as before. "I said I'm going to ask for a transfer to another team. SG-1 is the flagship team. They're the first ones out. They work the frontlines where it's dangerous. It's obviously not the place for a civilian and a researcher like myself so I'll let you and Sam and Teal'c and . . . whoever . . . go out and scout out the dangers and I'll be safe on a survey team that comes after. Then you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"That's not what I meant, Daniel, and you know it." This whole conversation was rapidly spinning out of control. How had it come to this? Jack wondered. This wasn't the conversation he remembered them starting with.

"Obviously I don't know it, Jack. What did you mean? You just told me you can't trust me." Daniel shrugged. "I'd ask for a chance to prove it to you but we've been working together for what? Four, five years now? Sam and Teal'c have earned your trust so I know it's not you. Logic says it has to be me then."

"Dammit, Daniel, I do trust you. If I didn't I'd never have put you on my team in the first place." Jack needed to get this conversation back on track. It was about going home, right? Yeah, that sounded familiar.

"What exactly do you trust me with then? Because it's not my own safety and well being."

How long had Daniel been thinking about this? Jack was trying to get a hold on what he was hearing without losing the thread of conversation, but he was a little shocked by Daniel's reaction. Was he beginning to lose touch with his people?

"You're not listening," he said almost absently.

"No, Jack!" Daniel yelled, his temper flaring once more. "You're not listening."

"I am listening!" Jack yelled back. He was trying to anyway. What was Daniel really trying to tell him?

An odd hum filled the air causing both of them to stop cold.

"What's that?"

"I don't know," Daniel said as both of them scanned the room around them for any indication of the source.

"Where's it coming from?" Jack asked turning in a circle to look at the whole room.

"I don't know. Maybe if I had a little more time," Daniel said, sarcasm clearly evident in his tone. Jack shot him a Look but otherwise ignored the comment. He was more concerned by the sudden noise than their argument at the moment.

The hum rose in pitch just as Teal'c and Sam entered the room.

"O'Neill, what is that noise?"

"We don't know."

"Look."

At Sam's command both Jaffa and human turned and followed her gaze to the table which was faintly glowing.

Daniel's hands still rested on it and he was already looking it over closely, trying to discern a source for the light.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I'm working on it," the younger man said.

"Can you work faster?" The hum was growing louder as well as continuing to rise in pitch.

"Not with you talking, I can't," he snapped.

Jack rested his hands on the table and leaned forward, his own temper reaching its limits.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude."

Daniel looked up to meet Jack's eyes, mouth open to respond, but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a sudden deafening squeal and a bright flash of light.

When the light dimmed and the noise faded to silence once more all four members of SG-1 lay on the floor out cold.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Until next time . . .

"The most beautiful things in this world are useless. Peacocks and lillies for example." - Anonymous  
Keaira


	3. A Little Surprise

A few quick things:

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! It's hard not to be excited and eager to post another chapter with so many people asking for more.

A special thanks to Debbie who pointed out a mistake both my beta and I missed. Sarah's last name is Gardner, not Kane. Oops! (On further reflection I'm not sure where that came from. I just watched that episode recently, too!) I don't think it'll be terribly relevant since I'm pretty sure she won't be in the story anymore, but I did want to make a note of it. Thanks, Debbie!

And iamdragonrider, I do think it's a little out of character for Daniel to argue like this as well, but I also think he might get tired of all the scrutiny eventually and just sort of snap. Also, if you reread it, the arguement actually started because he wanted to stay and Jack wanted to leave and wasn't giving a good reason for why he wanted to go so quickly-that's a perfectly plausible reason for them to argue. The safety thing just sort of came up in the middle but it was all leading to issues about trust. Hopefully it'll all make sense by the end.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this do you honestly think I'd be posting for FREE on the internet in relative obscurity? (For those of you out there who are less intelligent than a jar of pickles, the answer is NO.)

Okay. I'm done. Now read. (And review please!)

Acting One's Age  
Chapter 3 - A Little Surprise

* * *

"What the he- heck?" 

The surprise and confusion in the airman's voice caught Dr. Janet Fraiser's attention—as did the sudden editing of his words—and she turned from the report she'd just finished on the Marine who'd twisted his ankle in PT that morning.

She saw the young man and three children enter the infirmary and her brow knitted in confusion as she tried to figure out who they were and why they were here—especially without an escort—but then General Hammond entered and she knew she'd get the answers she was looking for.

"Dr. Fraiser, can I speak with you in the hallway?" Hammond said before she had a chance to ask any questions.

She gave another look to the four newcomers and then followed her CO out the door.

"Sir, are we having a school tour today and I didn't know it?"

Hammond couldn't help smiling at the thought, but shook his head.

"No, Doctor, we're not opening the SGC up for tours. I almost wish it was that simple."

"Sir?" Janet was even more confused. They'd have to declassify and reveal to the public the Stargate and the whole SGC before such a thing could even be considered. What could possibly be more complicated than that?

"SG-1 returned from their mission on time for once."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded.

"And they brought those kids back with them?"

"Doctor, those kids _are_ SG-1."

Yup. That'd do it. That was infinitely more complicated than school tours in the SGC.

Janet gave the general a close look, wondering if she'd misread the calendar and it was April Fool's day or something. She was fairly certain it was September, but around here you never knew when something like that might change.

Of course, this was a bit extreme, even for the jokers she worked with . . .

"I'm serious," Hammond said when she seemed to doubt his word.

"But how-"

"I have no idea," he said, cutting her off. "Then again, I'm really not sure how they get into most of the trouble they cause. And frankly, I think I like it that way."

Janet couldn't argue with that. She just wished she wasn't the one who usually had to clean up after them.

"I take it you want a full battery of tests to try and determine a cause?" she said, already mentally reviewing who was on base right now and who would have to be recalled. Fortunately it was a Tuesday and only a few teams were off-world so pretty much everyone was here and there was a slightly smaller chance that there would be a major emergency requiring a lot of her staff—unless you counted the physical—and possibly mental—regression of the primary SG team as a major emergency.

After all the things she'd seen, though, she called it business as usual. And they'd been through far worse than this, that was for sure.

"Yes," Hammond said. "Run any test you can think of that might give us an explanation. You know, I'm beginning to think we need to assign a medical unit to SG-1 specifically."

"It would be easier just to keep them on this side of the Stargate," Janet pointed out in a somewhat selfish act. She'd be head of the team if it was ever formed and she wasn't sure she wanted that.

It was nice to be able to deal with the more mundane problems of pretty much every other person who went through the Stargate on a regular basis. She never thought she'd miss treating broken bones, sprained muscles, and the occasional case of the flu.

Hammond sighed. "That's true, but I think it would soon be very boring and quiet around here." He paused, seeming to actually seriously consider the idea, and then shook his head.

"No, I'm sure Jack would still cause trouble. I think all we can do is thank our lucky stars that it's only one team that's so cursed."

"Yes." They both fell quiet. "Boring and quiet would be nice though," she said wistfully and only partially jokingly.

"Yes. Yes, it would."

After another few seconds Janet shook herself and then straightened. "Right, well, I have tests to run."

"And I need to talk to Teal'c for a few minutes as soon as you can spare him."

"Oh I don't doubt he'll be done first," Janet said, recalling the four she'd seen. Teal'c had to be the young man and therefore he was probably still pretty cooperative. The other three, she recalled, all looked fairly young. Must be the natural age difference or something.

"I know he'll cooperate. If you want to talk to Jack, though, might I suggest finding a big stack of paperwork and making yourself comfortable? I can only imagine how much he'll whine and complain now that he's a child." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "But since he _is_ a child he can't be a colonel, right? Does this mean I outrank him?" She sounded so hopeful.

Hammond just smiled. "Good luck, Doctor, and keep me informed."

"Yes, sir," she said with a resigned sigh and turned, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath before reentering the infirmary, looking for all the world like she was about to face a firing squad.

O-O-O-O

As she passed the door she was once more grateful that whatever had done this had left Teal'c old enough to be of some assistance.

He'd already set the youngest boy and the girl—unless Janet was mistaken that would be Daniel and Sam, respectively—up on beds to await examination and he was currently lifting up a protesting, struggling boy who just_ had_ to be Jack.

"Let me go-oo-oo!" the short-haired brunet boy whined as he was set on the bed. Teal'c didn't seem inclined to do as asked, though, his grip remaining firm on the wiggling child.

"I will only let you go if you promise to stop trying to escape."

"I will! I promise!" was the immediate response. Teal'c let go and Jack immediately broke his promise and tried to escape. His plans were thwarted by the much faster Jaffa and this time Teal'c wasn't going to be so easily fooled.

Janet was about to step in and help when sudden movement drew her attention to where Daniel had just hit the floor after leaping daringly off the bed. He didn't seem to be injured for his fall as he ran over and kicked Teal'c in the ankle, a furious scowl on his chubby little face.

In surprise Teal'c looked down, his grip on Jack loosening just enough to allow the boy to jerk free. As Teal'c reached for Daniel with one hand, Jack rolled over and dropped off the other side of the bed, running for the door.

Teal'c had managed to seize Daniel's arm, but he looked up when he realized Jack was quickly making his getaway.

Daniel tried to run as well, but Teal'c wasn't about to fall for that trick twice.

It didn't matter anyway when a sudden ear-piercing shriek filled the infirmary, making him clap his hands over his ears. Daniel didn't waste any time, he bolted between Teal'c's legs and made for the door.

As soon as he cleared the jamb the shrieking stopped and everyone looked to the source of the shriek. Sam, having secured a way for the other two, was attempting to climb down from her bed to make her own bid for freedom. Her dress, however, was getting in the way and hampering her movements and it was just enough of a delay that Janet had time to set aside her clipboard and snatch her up as she tried to race past.

"Nooo!" she wailed, trying to free herself. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so, missy," Janet said. "Teal'c, would you-"

She didn't even finish before he was out the door in hot pursuit of the two escapees, a couple of her assistants right behind him.

Janet looked down at the blonde girl in her arms who was still twisting and wriggling in an attempt to get free.

"Let me go!"

"Only if you promise to behave," Janet said.

Sam quieted down, but she still didn't look happy.

"Okay."

"Do you promise not to try and escape?"

"Yes."

"If you're good I might have a sucker around here somewhere."

Sam was quiet as she considered this. "I want ice cream."

Janet wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or roll her eyes. Trust Sam to negotiate good behavior for ice cream. "Only if you're good and do exactly as I say."

"You're not my mom."

"No, but I'll tell your dad if you aren't good." Sam had no way of knowing that telling Jacob Carter what happened to his daughter was the _last_ thing Janet wanted to do. The threat did the trick, at any rate.

"Okay."

Janet set her down on the bed and Sam gave her a stern glare. "But I still want ice cream."

"If you're good," Janet said and began the exam.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Until next time . . . 

"No wife ever shot her husband while he did dishes." - Anonymous  
Keaira

One last note: I have the basic plot mostly mapped out, but if there's anything you'd like to see please let me know!


	4. A Little Idea

First I want to say thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad I'm not the only one who's enjoying this. I just hope I can live up to or beyond your expectations.

And to Tirtreaton, I caught the one about Sam being turned into a cat, and I know I've at least seen a few with SG-1 being turned into kids (hopefully mine's not too similar to any of them, if it is I apologize in advance), but . . . WHO TURNED JACK AND DANIEL INTO GIRLS? And more importantly: WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS CANINE WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? Although it does raise some interesting possibilities . . . Hmm . . . I might have to hunt that one down . . .

Anyway, onto the requisite legalese(a.k.a. disclaimer): Don't own SG-1 or any of the other people you recognize in here from the show. I do own the little Marine guys at the end and if you're struck by a fit of insanity and wish to borrow them, please ask.

In answer to all the questions people have asked about what exactly SG-1 knows and remembers and what they don't know and don't remember and how they got back, etc., I have only this to say: It will all make sense in due time. There is a definite plot developing here and I try to come up with something better than "Now we press the magic button and the laws of physics and the universe rearrange themselves to fix all discrepancies in logic and conflicts with reality! Yay!" That said this _is_ sci-fi so give me a little leeway. Once I get into the nitty-gritty explanations I'm not going to bore you with several pages of theory and equations, but if you have more questions feel free to email me and I'll try to explain anything you don't understand.

Okay, enough of my gibbering, onto the story!

P.S. Sorry this took so long! Work has been a bitch in heat and now she's having puppies. I'll do my best to keep updating as often as possible, but I make no promises. I made it a bit longer to make up for it.

Acting One's Age  
Keaira  
Chapter 4 – A Little Idea

* * *

Jack didn't waste a second of the time bought for him. He raced out of the infirmary and down the hall at a dead run. His actual destination wasn't really decided at this point—but he didn't really care either. He just didn't want to be in _there_ anymore. 

Especially since he wasn't sure who these people were. Teal'c had been nice and he did seem to know what was going on . . . or at least more than Jack did. And even though he'd only known Teal'c for two days, Jack kind of trusted his word that these people were friends, but friends or not, they wanted to have a doctor look at him and that just wasn't going to happen.

Sure, they always said they just wanted to look but it always led to getting poked with a needle. Jack might have put up less of a fight—he knew doctors were there to help when you were sick and they usually knew better than him—but he wasn't feeling sick. He wasn't about to get poked with a needle if he didn't need it and he was pretty darn sure he didn't need it.

He turned the corner and then heard a scream behind him that stopped him in his tracks. Sam and Danny were still back there. He wasn't exactly sure who they were either, but he knew them better than any of the adults. He'd spent a whole two days with them and Teal'c in that other place and they seemed okay. Well, they were okay for a little kid and a girl anyway.

He stood there for a moment, torn as to what he should do. He didn't like the idea of going back and risking getting caught, but he wasn't very comfortable with leaving them their either. Danny had helped him after all and Sam . . . well, she was a girl, and even if they were icky a guy was supposed to help girls. Especially if they were screaming.

He started to turn back when he heard more footsteps approaching as a fast pace. He hesitated a few seconds longer and was relieved when it was only Danny who came racing around the corner.

The younger boy tried to stop and ended up tripping, but he got up quickly and looked at Jack, confused as to why he was just standing there.

"We gotta go! They're coming!" he said.

"But what about Sam?" Jack said. "We can't leave her."

"I kicked Teal'c," Danny said, obviously terrified of what that might bring. "I don't want him to catch me."

"But . . ." More footsteps filled the passageway—heavy, clomping ones made by boots which meant adults—and Jack made a quick decision. Getting caught wouldn't help Sam and standing here was only going to get them caught.

"Okay. Come on." He grabbed Danny's hand and they went a little further down the hallway to where a door stood ajar. There didn't seem to be any adults around and a quick peek revealed it to be a storage closet of some kind. Ducking inside, Jack pulled Danny along down an aisle and then turned between two tall shelves filled with assorted items.

There actually _was_ an adult around, but he left moments after the two of them arrived, his attention focused wholly on the sheaf of papers in his hand, blissfully ignorant of the two fugitives just a few feet away.

Humming softly he started to step out the door then jumped back as several people thundered past in quite a rush.

Looking down the hallway after them and shaking his head, the young supply officer flipped off the lights and shut the door, checking to make sure it was locked behind him.

oOoo

Jack wasn't sure how long he stood frozen in the dark in the supply closet, but it felt like forever. Finally he realized that he wasn't alone when a soft sniffle caught his attention.

"Danny?"

"I'm not crying or nothin'," Danny said immediately. "I have allerbees. My nose gets stuffy."

"I didn't say you were crying," Jack said, even though he'd been thinking it. Right now, Jack was more worried about how to get the lights back on.

"Danny, we need to get to the door, okay? That's where the light switch is."

"Okay."

"Hold onto my hand and we're going to walk slowly forward until we can find the wall."

"Okay."

It took a second for Jack to gather his courage, but he finally stepped forward, keeping one hand on the shelf next to him to guide his way. The other was being tightly gripped by Danny's smaller hand, but that was all right. At this moment in time, Jack didn't mind having a little kid around. It meant he wasn't alone.

They walked to the end of the shelf and Jack paused to gather his courage once more. A few steps ahead should be the wall and that could be followed all the way back to the door.

Taking a deep breath Jack let go of the shelf and stepped out into a darkness so thick he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Or a wall for that matter. He lifted his free hand to feel ahead and make sure he didn't smack face-first into the wall, then continued forward, one step at a time.

oOoo

"Okay Sam, this is the last test and then you're done for now," Janet said as she verified the settings on the equipment. She'd run every other test she could think of and was down to an MRI. It would, of course, take some time for all of the results to come back but she didn't want to have to keep bringing the kids back every time a test showed nothing.

Her patience and sanity would only stretch so far, after all. It meant the first session was a long one, but after this they'd only have to run a test if it seemed to indicate anything.

Then again, they still hadn't found Jack and Daniel so she'd have to go through this whole process three more times—Teal'c was still helping look for the missing children—but THEN it would be done with and she could get down to the real work of trying to figure out what had caused it and if it could be reversed. She had to admit Sam was cute and from what she'd seen of Jack and Daniel had been pretty adorable too, but she knew the three of them as adults and had seen just a glimpse how much they resembled the adult versions and, frankly, she was grateful she wouldn't have to be the one babysitting them. No, some other poor soul would get the opportunity to tear their hair out over the three of them and the trouble they caused. She'd be safely and blissfully settled in her lab working on the important work only she could do.

At least, that was the excuse she was preparing for General Hammond just in case he got any ideas about her watching the three of them. She was just grateful Teal'c had only been reduced to a teenager, and an older one at that. He wouldn't need any babysitting. Hmm. . . maybe he'd be assigned to watch over his teammates? She certainly didn't envy him if he did.

"And then I get ice cream, right?"

The question brought Janet back to the present and she couldn't help smiling. It had been asked before, during, and after every test or procedure that had been performed and Janet was very relieved to be able to give a different answer this time.

"Yes. After this test you can have ice cream. But _only_ if you do exactly as I say and don't fidget."

"Okay!"

Janet felt satisfied with the setup and went to stand by the retractable shelf Sam was laying on. Smiling in an effort to reassure the obviously nervous child, she put a hand on Sam's arm.

"Okay, Sam, now here's what's going to happen. We're going to slide this bed you're on into this machine and it's going to take some pictures of what's inside of you so I can make sure everything is working right."

"How?"

"What?" The question surprised Janet, although she quickly realized it shouldn't. Sam was one of the most inquisitive people she knew—right up there with Daniel at the top of the list—and the fact that she was a child would probably only increase that curiosity.

"How does it take pictures of my insides?"

"Well, it uses a magnet and invisible radio frequency waves to . . . uh . . . see through your skin and . . . um . . ." Sam was watching her curiously, seemingly very interested in the answer, but frankly Janet didn't know enough about the mechanics of it to explain it to an adult Sam let alone a child Sam. If she'd ever expected a discussion on the subject, Janet would have guessed she'd be the one asking Sam, not the other way around.

"I'll explain it later," she finally said. "But it doesn't hurt and it won't harm you at all. I need you to remain very still though, okay?"

"Okay."

"All right. This is going to take a little while, but when it's done, you'll be finished for now."

"And then I get ice cream."

Janet nodded, smoothing a hand over Sam's head. "And then you get ice cream," she confirmed. "Ready?"

Sam nodded and Janet smiled and squeezed her hand, then stepped back to the wall to pres the play button on the sound system to start the music Sam had chosen. The speakers were strategically placed to focus sound into the bore of the machine where Sam lay. It was going to be a long session and the music would help pass the time—not to mention it was set loud enough to cover the somewhat disconcerting noise of the MRI chamber doing its work. Once she was satisfied with the volume she retreated to the control station and signaled for the scans to begin.

oOoo

"Are we stuck in here, Jack?"

"No."

A few seconds of blissful silence passed before . . .

"It looks like we're stuck in here."

"We're not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Jack whirled and glared down at the younger boy sitting on the floor. As time went by it was becoming less okay to have a little kid around.

"Okay."

The lights hadn't taken very long to get to and turn on once they started, but after that their time had been far less productive. Jack hadn't been worried at first because he figured that even if the door was locked it probably only locked from the outside.

He was wrong. All the twisting and turning in the world wasn't going to unlock the door without the accompanying key.

There was a phone inside the room, but Jack didn't have any numbers to call and even if he did he sure didn't want to call them. It would only bring the adults running and he wasn't anywhere near ready to admit defeat by calling for help.

That left finding a way out on their own which Jack had been endeavoring to do for the last two hours. He'd checked every item on the shelves that he could see, but there was no help there. It was mostly medical supplies, boxes of bandages, bottles of antiseptic, a few pieces of spare equipment, but nothing at all that he could see that might be useful in assisting their escape.

He decided to take another look at the shelves and see if there was something he might have missed. He might also try to investigate the upper levels for useful items.

"Stay here, Danny. I'm gonna look around again."

"Okay."

Danny was currently flipping through a book he'd found, pretending like he was reading it. Jack thought he looked kind of stupid because he was only five and he obviously couldn't read the words—Jack wasn't even sure you could put that many letters together in one word—but if he wanted to pretend he could then Jack wasn't going to complain. It kept him busy anyway.

Jack was just about ready to give up when he saw it. The solution to all their problems.

Now he just had to get to it.

'It' was an air vent. Not much bigger than Jack himself, it was, however, a way out of this room.

Unfortunately it was also on the other side of the room and would require climbing up to where it was located. Plus, unless Jack was mistaken, it had screws in it to keep it in place.

Okay. First, he had to find something he could use as a screwdriver.

Second, he needed to get both him and Danny up there.

Actually, he was pretty confident of his climbing abilities now that he'd made it up and down the sturdy shelving units several times now. It was just like using a ladder. He wasn't sure if Danny would have so easy a time, though. He supposed if he had to he could leave Danny here and come back and open the door from the other side. Except he didn't have the key. And he wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave Danny alone that long.

Third, he needed to get the cover off so they could get in.

He didn't know how they were going to get out on the other end, but he'd worry about that later. At least it would be out of this room.

His course of action laid out, Jack started his careful climb back down to the ground.

oOoo

Janet glanced up at the sound of someone entering the room and saw Hammond followed shortly thereafter by Teal'c and the corpsmen who'd gone with him in search of the missing children. Speaking of which, there was a conspicuous absence of any said children.

"You couldn't find them?" she asked.

Hammond glanced at Sam who was sitting on a bed working on making a bowl of ice cream rapidly disappear, then looked to his chief physician.

"No," he admitted. "All the main areas they might have gotten into have been searched, but nothing has been found yet. I've assigned SG-6 through 14 to search some of the more remote supply rooms and the like. What about you, Doctor?"

She shook her head. "Well, I've finished Sam's tests. There's nothing that I can see yet that would explain this but we're still waiting on a few of the more comprehensive tests to come back."

Hammond nodded. "I want you to begin on Teal'c. As soon as they're found I'll have Jack and Dr-" He shook his head. A five-year old couldn't be a doctor could he? "-Daniel brought back here."

"He prefers to be referred to as 'Danny,'" Teal'c informed them.

"Yup," Sam said between bites. "He said only his mom calls him Daniel when she's mad. Everyone else calls him Danny."

"Regardless of his name, he'll be brought back as soon as he's found. Keep me informed."

Fraiser nodded and Hammond turned to go.

"Uh, sir?" she said suddenly.

He stopped and turned back.

"Yes, Doctor?"

She was looking at Sam, but spoke to Hammond.

"I think I might have a way to catch our two escapees."

Hammond looked back to Sam and after a moment he thought he understood.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

oOoo

"So explain to me again why we're guarding the shitter?" Corporal Robbins asked his fellow Marine, Lance Corporal Thompson.

The two of them were flanking either side of the door leading into the men's room on level 28. Add to that the fact that they weren't armed with anything more than the standard 9mm service pistol in a hip holster that they wore all the time.

"Because we're Marines, Corporal, and we are entrusted with our country's most vital assets related to national security. That includes the assets that use the head in a top-secret facility like the SGC," Thompson said in a total deadpan.

A wry grin quirked Robbins' lips. "Riiight. This gives new meaning to my childhood fear of a snake coming out of the toilet to bite me on the ass."

Thompson grinned at that and glanced over at his squadmate. "Hell, Robbins," he said, his voice more relaxed. "How should I know why we're guarding the bathroom? I don't know why we do half the things we do around here, and frankly I don't care. The General said so and that's good enough for me. I still draw my paycheck whether I'm guarding the biggest secret on the planet or the crapper. And it could be worse. We don't get chow reliefs until the end of this watch and Stills' squad is guarding the mess hall. And I hear they're serving surf and turf for lunch with fresh-baked pie for dessert."

Robbins winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah. Like I said, it could be worse."

There was a moment of silence before Robbins spoke once more.

"I did hear the general right, didn't I? We're watching for a couple of kids?"

"That's what I heard," Thompson confirmed.

Robbins brow furrowed as he contemplated this and Thompson shook his head. "Trust me, Robbins. I know you're new, but you'll learn quickly. Guarding the bathrooms from little kids isn't as strange as half the things you'll see around here. But on the upside this job never gets boring."

"I suppose," Robbins said, though he still sounded unsure.

Thompson chuckled. "Welcome to Stargate Command, Corporal."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Until next time . . . 

"Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups." – Anonymous

Keaira


	5. A Little Bait

Oooh! Shameless flatterers all of you! You're making me blush! (But by all means, continue! Continue!)

Now I know I said in the last one I don't like to pull miraculous and implausible ideas out of a hat and use them to explain away the corners I write myself into. Well this is just a note to remind all of you of that and to reiterate that fact. That being said (or written, as the case may be) I need to add a little warning in here. This chapter at first glance might appear to fit under the category of implausible magic fixes. In fact, it does not. I'd elaborate here, but that would spoil the story. So, read the chapter and I'll explain at the end. If you still don't buy it after that and feel I've lied to you then you have my most sincere apologies. Or whatever. I don't really care if you believe me or not, I know the truth and that's good enough for me.

Anyway, onto the requisite legalese(a.k.a. disclaimer): Don't own SG-1 or any of the other people you recognize in here from the show. I do own the various corpsmen mentioned by name and Dr. Perkins as well as poor little Airman Smith. Please ask before borrowing or at least credit me. (Like you really want to borrow them anyway, right?)

Okay, enough of my prattling, on to the story!

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 5 – A Little Bait

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" 

Jack stopped and looked back over his shoulder as the sound echoed through the vents ahead of him.

Getting out of the supply room turned out easier than he'd expected. Once Jack managed to pull him away from the book he'd been 'reading' Danny was a little monkey when it came to climbing the shelves, and a pair of medical scissors with the protruding rounded end had proven to be more than adequate as a screwdriver, though the angle was a little awkward. _And_ he'd made a fortuitous discovery indeed once he'd gotten the first screw out and looked closer at it. The screws were reversible. Leaving the vents would be simple enough once they figured out where they wanted to go. They just had to make sure there was something close by to use to climb down to the ground.

However, once they entered the network of ducts and started crawling through the thick layer of dust it had been hard to be as stealthy as Jack would have liked. The dust was great for muffling their movements but Danny had been sneezing almost constantly and he couldn't quite smother all of them in his sleeves.

"Danny! You gotta stop sneezing or they're gonna find us!" he hissed impatiently.

"I can't! I'm not doing it on purpose. I told you, I have allerbees."

"I know, but you gotta try. We'll get out of here soon, okay?"

Danny sniffled and wiped his nose on the end of his shirt. "Okay. I'll try."

Jack faced forward again and resumed his slow inching progress.

oOoo

"What's that?"

Sergeant Hawley glanced up to see an adorable little girl with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes pointing at the workbench next to him. This had to be the much younger version of Major Carter, he decided. She sure was a cute kid.

"This?" he asked, touching the device for clarification.

She nodded. "What is it?"

"It's a centrifuge." She fell silent as she pondered this and he went back to the test he was setting up on a small sample of Teal'c's blood.

"What does it do?"

He pulled away and looked back down at her.

"Huh?"

"The centerfuge," she said slowly, unsure of the exact pronunciation. "What does it do?"

"Cent_ri_fuge," he corrected. "It separates blood so I can look at the different parts."

Again there was a pause. "Why?"

"So I can tell if there's something wrong with or different about the blood. That's hard to tell with everything all mixed together."

She cocked her head as she thought about this and then nodded. That seemed to make sense.

He was about to turn back to his work when she piped up again.

"How?"

He turned back. "How what?"

"How does it separate the different parts?"

He regarded her through narrowed eyes. "Shouldn't you be with Dr. Fraiser?"

"She's looking at Teal'c behind the curtain," Sam explained. "She told me I couldn't watch and that I couldn't leave the infirmary. I did what she said," she defended herself. "I'm still in the infirmary."

Hawley smiled. Apparently Major Carter had been a real charmer when she was a kid. He felt a small stab of pity for whoever was assigned to watch her until they got this figured out, then shrugged. He'd humor her for now.

Besides, how was he supposed to say no to those curious blue eyes?

"You remember when Dr. Fraiser took some of your blood, right?"

She held up her arm where a blue band-aid and a cotton-ball covered the puncture mark. "Yup."

"If you put little vials of blood like this," he held one up to show her, "in the centrifuge and turn it on it spins it around really fast. When it does that the different parts of blood come apart into groups. Then I can take out just what I need and put it on a slide to look at under a microscope or I can mix it with different chemicals and use it in one of these other machines to learn more about it."

She listened intently and then nodded when he was done.

"Like that one?" she asked, pointing to another machine.

"Yep. That's one of the machines I use."

"What does it do?"

Repressing a sigh, the corpsman belatedly realized that by answering her initial questions he had opened the flood gates to a whole universe of questions. Apparently, Major Carter had been just as—or more—curious as a child.

Looking around at the others in the room he saw half-hidden grins on more than a few faces, though no one took their eyes off their work. That would be like volunteering to take Sam off his hands. Then he saw one person who couldn't resist glancing over and he grinned, his green eyes sparkling. She'd make him pay for it later, but they were good enough friends it wouldn't be too bad.

"Why don't you go ask Evans what she's doing with your blood?" he suggested and pointed to a petite brunette seated across the room at another counter.

Evans shot him a dirty look then found a small pair of blue eyes watching her and quickly smiled.

Sam looked over the machines by him once more and then shrugged and turned towards her new target. She stopped after a few feet and ran back, her arms up in the air.

Hawley looked at her in confusion and she waggled her fingers, beckoning him to lean down. He did so and she hugged him around the neck and planted a slightly moist kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." With that she turned and ran over to Evans.

Hawley watched her go and then smiled and turned back to his work, the grin lingering on his face for some time.

Oh she was definitely a charmer.

Heaven help them all.

oOoo

"AH-SHMPH!"

Airman Smith paused in her filing, the hand with the folder hanging in mid-air as she looked around for the source of the half-stifled sneeze.

"Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Sorry!" a small voice whispered.

"Um . . . God bless you?" she said uncertainly, a little creeped out by the disembodied voice.

"Thank you," the voice said.

"Danny!" another voice hissed.

"Sorry," the first voice apologized again.

That was more than enough for Smith. She shut the drawer and set the folder on top of the stack. The filing could be done later when she could figure out a good excuse for why she needed someone to come with her—and when she was certain she wasn't crazy.

Hadn't Doctor Jackson heard voices calling his name before they thought he was crazy last year? she wondered as she replaced her pen in her pocket and verified the cabinet drawer was locked. And did it count if someone else heard the voices calling his name?

Maybe she should go visit Dr. Fraiser and ask if they'd caught all those little things that caused that whole mess. Then again, how exactly did one casually ask if one was crazy or if it was just an alien device influencing one's brain?

Shaking her head to clear the disconcerting thoughts, Smith picked up the stack of folders and left the room—and the strange voices—behind.

oOoo

When she finished with Teal'c physical exam Janet stepped out from behind the curtain to find Sam gone. She looked around quickly even as she wondered how she'd explain to General Hammond that she'd lost _three_ of the four members of his flagship team.

"Over here, Dr. Fraiser," someone called and she spun around to see Sam seated on the hip of Dr. Perkins as he checked on the various personnel running tests. Sam was craning her neck to see what the corpsman in front of her was doing and Janet felt relief wash through her.

Now that she knew Sam was okay and not running loose as well, Janet felt a little stupid for not thinking about who she was dealing with.

She knew Sam better than most of the people in this room and even if she hadn't known her as a child it was pretty much a given that someone as curious as she was as an adult had to have been even more curious as a child. And while the adult Sam had the benefit of experience and military discipline to keep her from wandering off—most of the time—the child Sam didn't appear to have the same restraints.

"Thanks, Mike," she said as she came over to take back her friend.

"I can keep her for a little while if you'd like," Perkins said. "I know you're busy with Teal'c and she'll probably get in less trouble if she's got someone to watch over her."

"You're sure?" Janet said solely in the interest of being polite. If Perkins was willing to watch her she could focus her attention on what she was doing and move a lot faster.

Perkins smiled and gave Sam a little half-hug.

"I'm sure. I don't have anything else to do at the moment anyway. We're still waiting on her MRIs to come back from the lab. I just thought I'd check to see how everyone was doing and I found her. She's not bothering me and it's less distracting to these guys and gals if I can answer her questions while they work."

"I'll take you up on that offer then. If you need to give her up-"

"I'll get someone else to watch her. You need to get back to work. Knowing them as adults, I can only imagine what kind of kids they were and I don't think the SGC would survive these three growing up again."

Janet snorted at the mental image this statement produced. "You're probably right on that one. Okay. I'll get back to work then. You know where to find me if you need something."

He smiled and made a shooing motion with his hand and then turned back to look at his new companion as Sam tugged on his sleeve to ask yet another question.

Janet watched them for a second and then shook herself and went back to where she'd left Teal'c.

oOoo

They'd been crawling through the vents for what seemed like days though in reality it had only been a few hours. Jack was beginning to think they were lost when he heard a familiar voice and froze.

It was that doctor lady! How had she found them?

Danny had stopped as well and he started to ask why they weren't moving when Jack shushed him.

He hadn't escaped and crawled through _miles_ of ventilation ducts, enduring hunger, thirst, and a desperate need to pee just to be caught now.

After a few seconds he realized she wasn't coming for him, but talking to someone else. He strained his ears to catch the conversation and caught most of her side of it.

"Found them yet?"

A response was given, but Jack couldn't hear it.

"Well with the teams General Hammond assigned to search every storage closet and empty room up to NORAD, we have to find them eventually."

A deeper voice said something he still couldn't quite hear and then the first voice continued.

"I hope you're right. I'll start to really worry soon if we don't find them. I thought for sure we'd catch them by now, but they haven't shown up at the commissary or any of the bathrooms like I thought."

The second voice spoke again—Jack thought it might be Teal'c but wasn't positive—and then the doctor woman sighed.

"That's why the search teams have been told to check every room, no matter if it's locked or hasn't been opened since this base was built. We don't want to risk missing them."

Another murmur hovered just out of the reach of Jack's ears' range. "No, nothing yet. We should have found something," she said in frustration, "but I don't see anything unusual that would explain this." She sighed. "But we don't have the results of all the tests back yet so I'm still holding out hope that there's _something_ I can work with. I don't know what I'll do if the remaining tests all come back normal. I can't come up with a cure if I don't have any symptoms to treat."

Jack frowned. He had a feeling that this conversation was important, but none of it made sense so he shrugged. He'd figure it out later. There was a shorter pause this time, then Jack heard what he'd been hoping for.

"We're keeping her here to keep her out of trouble. She kept asking questions and bothering my corpsmen so General Hammond had this room put together. Once we find Jack and Daniel it'll really be useful. Especially since we don't know how long you'll all be like this."

Again Jack missed the other half of the conversation.

"We're hoping it'll work long enough to find a solution to this problem, but it won't last forever. I don't know about Jack or Daniel, but Sam is curious about everything. She's been asking questions I wouldn't have expected, even from her."

There was a pause and then, "Everything I've seen so far on her tests show she's fine. If I didn't know better I'd think she's just a perfectly healthy six-year-old girl with more curiosity than a whole litter of kittens. This should hold her for a while though. We've got books, games, anything we could think of that would keep her occupied until we can find a solution."

So they'd found was where they were planning on keeping them, Jack thought. He wondered why they didn't just call their parents to come get them, but then Jack wasn't sure he wanted _that_ either. He wasn't really sure how he'd gotten to that other place, but he had a feeling his parents wouldn't be real happy about him getting lost.

"As soon as I know anything, I'll inform you immediately. Good luck in your search, Teal'c," the doctor's voice said, fading towards the end. She must be leaving, Jack decided.

Silence filled the vent for a few minutes before Danny could wait no longer.

"Jack?"

"What is it, Danny?"

"Are we gonna rescue Sam?"

"Yep. Just as soon as I figure out how."

"Good. Then can we find some food? I'm hungry."

"Sure. But first we save, Sam."

"Okay."

Jack crawled forward to where a faint light was coming from a vent on the side of the shaft. He looked through and saw a room with chairs and several pieces of equipment, the purpose of which he couldn't even guess. Large windows covered the wall across from him and through them he could see another room.

The second room was decorated with bright colors and had shelves full of kids' books and toys.

Seated at a small table in the center of the room Jack saw the back of a blonde head with a blue ribbon interwoven into the braid between blue-clad shoulders. He wasn't sure what she was doing since he was turned away but it was definitely Sam. He craned his neck to look around and was pleased to discover he didn't see any adults around. They had to be nearby, but they weren't in sight and this might be the only opportunity they'd get to spring Sam.

He was puzzling over the problem of how to get into the room when he spotted what looked like it might be a vent a few inches above one of the shelves.

It would be a little tricky, but he was pretty sure they could do it.

Now they just had to get there.

"Come on, Danny. I think I have a plan to rescue, Sam."

* * *

Okay! Now to explain! 

I will freely admit it does seem a little implausible that they escaped through the air vents and are roaming free now because of it. But I know for a fact it's possible. This was the very experience that inspired me to write this story as it so happens!

See, about a month and a half ago I was babysitting my nephew. Cute, adorable little seven-year old Jefferson was staying with me because his parents were island-hopping in the Caribbean. Each day of the two weeks he was with me he'd come to the government building where I work and stay in the daycare provided there. There were no problems for the first week. Then on the second Monday we'd been doing this he suddenly disappeared after lunch. Poof! No more Jefferson!

I'd gotten to know Marcia, the lovely woman in charge of the daycare, prior to bringing Jefferson and she called me up in absolute tears because she'd lost my nephew. I was a little upset, needless to say, but I took a deep breath and told her I'd be down to help look and that I was sure he hadn't gotten far and of course I didn't blame her. I didn't really. I knew Jefferson could be a crafty little snot-nosed— I mean, a sweet, little . . . Ah, who am I kidding? I was right the first time. He's the spawn of Satan when he puts his mind to it.

Anyway, I went down and we spent all afternoon looking for him. No joy. He was good and vanished and nobody had seen him disappear.

I returned to my office to get my cell phone and call his parents, hoping they might know where he'd be most likely to run off to (There's a park and an ice cream shop as well as a toy store right near where I work and I know Jefferson had been to all three of them previously), when lo and behold what do I find, but an absolutely filthy Jefferson sitting in my chair, playing Pac-man on my computer! (Ah, no, that game didn't come pre-installed on the computer . . . but my boss knows I have it and he doesn't seem to care as long as I get my work done on time!)

To make a long story short, it took us a few days to figure out how he kept escaping (he categorically refused to tell and no amount of threats or punishments would change it, so three days in a row he did this. Poor Marcia was at her wit's end) but someone finally caught him in the act. He'd crawled up on the bookshelf that first day he escaped and found a vent hidden behind a hanging plant. A dime that he got who knows where had served him as a screwdriver and he'd made good his escape without anyone the wiser.

As to the exit, the ancient air circulation system in my building was replaced three years ago with a new central heating and air conditioning system and the design plans had, for reasons none of my co-workers, nor I, can fathom, called for reversible screws. (for those of you who don't know, that means that instead of one end having a slot or cross in a wide head that stops the screw from going in past a certain point, the screw is simply a cylinder with the threads on the outside and a slot or cross in both ends, thus allowing one to unscrew it, or screw it in from either side. Gotta love government contracts, eh? I'd just love to know how the contractor sold that idea . . .)

Anyway, that's my little story that proves that a seven-year-old with enough determination can get out of _any_ confined space. I honestly don't know that I believe they'd be so stupid as to put reversible screws in a top-secret facility, but frankly, I find it hard to believe they'd be stupid enough to do so in _my_ building. Just goes to show you that you should never assume anyone is too stupid to try something.

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Until next time . . .

"When in charge, ponder. When in trouble, delegate. When in doubt, mumble. When asked to clarify, say 'Trust me.'" – Anonymous

-Keaira


	6. A Little Fall

Wow! I don't know what's considered really good for a first story and only five chapters to boot, but I just have to say that I'm in awe of the 46 reviews I have at this point. And all are good! No flames!

I take it this means you guys and gals want more? ;D I certainly hope so because my Muse just went nuts at the glowing words of praise and frankly I couldn't write it fast enough. (That's not intended to be a hint, by the by, but I won't be offended if you take it as one. /bg/ )

And I'm so glad that last chapter didn't come out sounding implausible and stupid. I was afraid it was (even though my beta, Waves, said it wasn't, but she's my best friend so I expect her to lie a little to boost my ego, ya know?).

Anyway, onto the requisite legalese (a.k.a. disclaimer): Don't own SG-1 or any of the other people you recognize in here from the show.

One last reminder: if you want to see a specific bit of trouble the kids get into or cause then by all means just let me know in a review or e-mail. Not that I'm short on ideas, but I figure I'm not the only with them and you guys and gals probably have some pretty funny things floating around in your heads.

Okay, enough of my drivel, on to the story!

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 6 – A Little Fall

* * *

Following the ducting around the room was easy enough and it took only a few short minutes to reach a three-way junction where the shaft they were in went to either side, one leading to Sam's escape route, the other leading away. They'd be exploring that shortly, but first it was necessary to rescue Sam. To that end Jack stopped at the junction and turned back to look at Danny, just able to see his face in the faint light coming from the vent into Sam's prison. 

"Stay here, Danny," Jack ordered. "I'm gonna go get Sam and then we'll go find a better place to hide."

"I wanna help, Jack," Danny protested.

Jack shook his head. "It'll be too crowded. Just wait here for like five minutes and I'll be back with Sam."

"But-"

"No buts, Danny. I'm older so I'm in charge. Got it?"

Danny pouted, but he nodded. It was a familiar story even if he didn't particularly care for the general theme.

Once again Danny the Baby was being left behind.

Extending his legs to lay on his stomach, he folded his arms on the cool metal before him and rested his chin on his arms and sighed.

Jack took the nod and lack of further argument to indicate Danny's willingness to obey and turned to face forward again before moving off down the tunnel towards the air vent and Sam.

oOoo

"Psst!"

Sam paused in her scribbling to look around, but like with the small scratching and scraping noises she'd heard she saw nothing and no one that could have caused them. With a last glance to either side she went back to her work.

Scarcely had she put pencil to paper, though, when she heard it again.

"Psst!"

She looked up once more at the empty room before she heard her name being called in a loud whisper.

"Sam! Up here!"

She followed the direction of the sound as well as the directions given by the voice and found the source.

Jack's head was sticking out of a hole in the wall above the topmost shelf of the bookshelf that had been found to hold the meager variety of child-friendly books and toys that had been located on short notice.

She blinked in confusion as to how he'd gotten there until she realized the hole was a regular rectangle in shape and, a moment later, that it was an air vent.

"Cool," she said with a smile.

Jack smiled back and waved at her to come up. "Yeah. These things go everywhere! Come on!"

She looked down at the paper she'd been doodling and scribbling on and then back up at him.

"I wanna finish this. Hold on." She bent over the sheet and continued her scribbles.

"Sam!" Jack whined. "We don't have time to wait! That doctor lady's gonna be back soon and then we'll really be in trouble!"

"We're gonna be in trouble anyway for running away," she said matter-of-factly as she finished writing and began folding the paper up, creasing, flipping, and folding again.

"Sam," he growled but she just continued working.

"And her name is Doctor Fraiser and she's nice." The blonde girl didn't seem to notice the effect her words had.

Jack's scowl had only deepened. "She's a _doctor_, Sam," he said as if that was all that needed to be said to prove her evil nature.

"She gave me _ice cream_, Jack," Sam retorted, finally glancing up at him, her expression clearly stating that was all that needed to be said to prove her good nature.

Jack's jaw dropped open, the picture of betrayal.

"You got ice cream?" he demanded with all the righteous indignation a seven-year-old was capable of. She could have said she'd been made Queen of the World and gotten less of a reaction.

"Yup," Sam said, not at all concerned by Jack's anger. "And I only got three shots," she said, pausing to hold up the appropriate number of fingers.

Jack made a face of pure disgust.

Three needles were still three needles too many as far as he was concerned. Even if you did get ice cream for it.

Jack had heard enough.

Girl or not, familiar or not, he was out of here. He wasn't going to risk his own butt to save someone who had obviously been turned to the side of the bad guys. She could stay here with her doodles and her books and her toys for all he cared.

That was what he got for trying to help a girl, he told himself as the air vent echoed with Danny's latest sneezing fit. Danny needed to get out of the tunnels anyway or he'd give them away with his 'allerbees'.

"I'm outta here," Jack said, disgust thick in his voice.

"Wait! I'm coming!" she said and stood.

He stopped in his retreat and looked down at her. She paused a moment longer to securely tuck the folded piece of paper—which now resembled a flower—into her braid. Hurrying to the bookshelf she stopped to eye it warily.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked dubiously. She didn't doubt it was strong enough to hold books and toys, but they weighed considerably less than she did and they didn't move.

"Danny did it," Jack scoffed. "You can too." He wasn't sure he still wanted her along since she'd gotten ice cream, but he waited anyway, telling himself that if she was with them she couldn't tattle to the adults about their escape route.

Plus they'd be even now. She'd helped him and Danny escape from the infirmary and now he'd helped her escape. The debt was paid.

She studied the shelves for another moment before shrugging and reaching as high as she could for a handhold.

The going was painfully slow from Jack's point of view, but the shelves were as unstable as Sam had suspected and so he waited as patiently as possible.

Until the footsteps stopped outside the door that is.

"Hurry Sam!" he urged as he looked to the door. The footsteps had paused but he heard a soft murmur of voices indicating that someone was there. Whoever it was, they'd stopped to talk to the guard. Now if only they'd have a nice long chat, the two fugitives might make their escape.

Sam had also heard the noise and glanced over her shoulder. She looked back to Jack and reached for her next handhold, knowing that she'd best continue if this was to work.

The shelves had reached their limit, though, and when she heaved her upper body onto the top shelf that Jack had cleared her head jerked up, her blue eyes widening as she started to fall back with the whole bookcase.

Instinctively she reached for Jack's hand as he extended it and they managed a secure mutual grip just as the shelves went down.

She screamed, both from the terror of the situation and the pain from a sharp corner that caught her leg and ripped a jagged tear in her dress and the skin underneath it.

Her cry mixed with the crash of the shelves and filled the room with a cacophony of noise before everything fell silent.

oOoo

Danny waited at the junction as he'd been told, still sulking over having been left behind.

"It's not fair," he muttered as he drew pictures in the dust that coated the vents.

Idly he scratched out various shapes, seven in all and ending with an upside down 'V' with a circle over it. He looked at his work for a few moments and then swept it away with his hand, a cloud of dust rising and turning his impatient sigh into a series of sneezes.

He frowned as he wiped at his teary eyes, but that only made it worse since his hands were covered with dust. Maybe he should just leave and find a way out on his own, he thought. It couldn't be any harder than finding a way out of the tunnels in the pyramids and tombs back in Egypt could it?

His train of thought was derailed at that particular stop as he recalled how he'd just recently been given a brush of his own and with the help of his parents had staked out a spot for him to dig in to find his own artifacts and lost treasures. His eyes teared up again, but this time it had nothing to do with the dust.

He didn't know how he'd ended up in that other place or where Teal'c, Jack, and Sam had come from, but he knew with absolute certainty that it wasn't in Egypt on his parents' dig where he was supposed to be. Nor was this place, which was unlike any place he could remember, though it did seem oddly familiar somehow. He must have been here when he was _really_ little and just couldn't remember it, he decided.

But that didn't explain where his parents were and why they hadn't come to find him yet.

It wasn't the first time he'd gotten lost by any means, but he had a feeling he was more lost than he'd been before.

Dad was gonna be mad. And Mom was gonna cry probably. He hated it when she cried. he never meant to make her cry, but it happened a lot.

Suddenly Danny felt very alone and very small and sniffed as the tears overflowed.

But thoughts of his mom reminded him of something she always said when they had to go away and couldn't take him.

_"You are never alone, Danny. Never. Even if I'm not there and your father isn't there, you're still not alone. And if you ever feel like you are and it's hard to remember that you're not then I'll give you a hug."_

_"But how can you give me a hug if you're gone?"_ he'd asked.

_"Because mothers have a special hug just for their sons when they're apart. I'll give it to you now and then whenever you're alone and I can't hug you, you just wrap your arms around yourself and squeeze as tight as you can and think of me and the hug will come back."_

He'd never had occasion to try it since then but he figured now was as good a time as any to test the idea out.

Slowly he shifted to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around his chest just like his mom had shown him and squeezed as hard as he could while thinking of all the good things he loved about his mom.. After a few moments he did indeed feel better and he relaxed with a grin.

He couldn't wait to tell his mom when he got back that it worked!

His sudden joy was interrupted just then by a shrill scream that filled the tunnel and echoed in his head followed by a deafening crash.

Even as he slapped his hands to his ears he recognized the scream.

It was Sam and she sounded really scared.

He didn't even pause to think about whether or not Jack would like him disobeying. Sam needed help and he was close enough to help. He had to at least try.

With these noble thoughts in mind he crawled quickly down the shaft Jack had disappeared into just minutes before.

oOoo

Even as Sam was screaming Jack's other hand was reaching out to grip her wrist as his feet moved to brace him against the sides of the ventilation duct.

Leather moccasins, though, aren't really known for their traction against smooth steel and he started to slide forward as Sam's weight pulled on him.

She managed to bring her other hand up as well, but however secure their hold one each other's hands she was still able to see the wall inching past her nose as she continued to slip further from the safety of the vent.

She glanced down and saw that while the drop wasn't that far—it certainly wouldn't kill her and it probably wouldn't even break any bones—it was further than she wanted to fall now or ever unless she had something softer than a concrete floor and the treacherous mess of the bookshelf to land on.

Above her Jack grunted as he tried to stop his forward progress but it was to no avail.

Then a pair of small hands grabbed his ankles and started pulling.

He didn't move back into the ducting, but he stopped falling and Sam gasped as she felt the jerk that indicated they'd stopped.

"I got you, Jack!" Danny's voice echoed out of the vent behind him and Jack scowled even as he felt relief wash through him. Danny hadn't stayed put like Jack had told him to, but falling on his head wasn't exactly high on Jack's list of things he wanted to do that day.

It would only give the doctor lady more reason to poke at him.

This was only a temporary solution, though, so anger at Danny's disobedience would have to wait. As helpful as he'd been in stopping their descent, Danny couldn't hold him forever and Jack very much doubted Danny would be able to help pull him and Sam back up.

"Jack!" Sam's voice jerked him abruptly from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm slipping!"

Jack realized she was right and tightened his grip on her hands, but it wasn't enough.

She was going to fall.

He let go with one hand and stretched out to get a better grip on her wrist but the now one-sided support caused her to swing away and he missed. Her fingers then slipped from his as he grabbed at air with both hands.

Her scream was abruptly cut short as her fall was halted only inches from its start.

Cautiously she cracked open one eye and saw a black t-shirt. She opened the other as she felt herself being lifted and looked up to see it was Teal'c who had caught her. In the panic of her impending fall she hadn't even heard the adults open the door and enter the room, but apparently they had.

Jack was coming to the same conclusion at the same time and as soon as it clicked he started trying to push himself back into the vent.

"Danny! Move!" he yelled as he met Teal'c's gaze. Unfortunately faster than he could escape Teal'c was able to shift Sam to one arm and free a hand which promptly seized Jack's arm in a grip the boy knew he wouldn't be breaking this time. It didn't hurt, but it also wasn't about to yield to his attempts to free himself.

As one of the SFs who'd been guarding the door crossed the room to take Sam, Janet hurried on his heels, taking a spot on Teal'c other side and glaring up at Jack.

"You are in big trouble, Mister," she said as Teal'c pulled him from the vent and handed him off to another SF.

"Danny!" Jack called, meeting her gaze and refusing to back down. "Get outta here!" He just hoped Danny listened this time.

"Daniel Jackson, don't you dare go any deeper into those vents!" Fraiser ordered in her best commanding tone. To a five-year-old who knew he'd done wrong it sounded just like Mom and he couldn't have disobeyed if his life depended on it.

When there were no sounds of escape, Janet nodded. At least _someone_ listened to her.

"Okay, Daniel," Janet said, toning down her voice a little, but still keeping that firm note of authority in it. "I want you to come out now."

She heard the sounds of him slowly crawling forward and felt herself start to relax, her voice softening further. "Teal'c will be right here to catch you when-" She was interrupted by the shuffling noise of a hasty retreat.

"Daniel, stop!" she ordered, her 'Mom' voice back in full force. The vent fell silent once more and she took a deep breath. Thank goodness Cassandra was well past this age.

"You need to come out, Daniel," she said, her tone brooking no argument.

Or so she thought. A defiant, "No!" was all the response she got.

She pursed her lips and counted to ten.

"You can't stay in there forever."

"I can too! I'm not coming out!"

"All right, Danny! You tell her!" Jack encouraged his partner in crime, earning him another of Janet's glares. He met this one as he had the last one and after a moment he escalated the staring contest by sticking his tongue out at her.

Her eyes narrowed and she took another deep breath as she turned back to the vent. She could worry about Jack's attitude later. Right now she needed to talk the last of her escapees back into custody.

"Daniel Jackson, come out here this instant," she commanded with as much authority as she could muster.

"Teal'c's out there!" was his response, causing more than a little confusion in the waiting crowd.

"Yes, he is," Janet said cautiously. She glanced at Teal'c but he gave her a look that she was pretty sure meant he didn't know what this was about either.

"Then I'm not coming out!"

Janet sighed in frustration as Jack rolled his eyes and gave his own exasperated sigh.

"Adults are so stupid sometimes," he said to no one in particular.

Janet half turned and shot him another glare. "And I suppose you have a better idea?" she asked acidly.

He simply gave her a insolent look and responded with an oh-so-eloquent, "Duh."

She crossed her arms over her chest and faced him fully. "Well then, Mr. Smarty-Pants. I'm all ears." She ignored Teal'c inquiring eyebrow. She'd explain later. In her experience, negotiations with children were delicate things and allowing anything to distract you could easily mean failure.

Jack opened his mouth to respond but abruptly snapped it shut. He had almost helped the adults catch Danny!

"Well?" she said when he remained silent, her brown arching in question.

"It's for me to know and you to _not_ find out," he said.

"That's what I thought," she said airily and started to face the vent again. "You _don't_ have an idea."

"I do too!" Jack insisted. "It's perfect too! But I'm not gonna tell you so you can catch Danny!"

She turned back and said simply, "You're idea is that good? Then prove it."

He stubbornly shut his mouth and glared at her and she returned it in full.

The standoff was broken by an unexpected revelation from Sam.

"Danny's scared of Teal'c!"

All eyes went to her and she blushed. "Sorry," she said to Jack who was giving her a murderous glare for her treachery. Janet and Teal'c as well as the SF's were just looking at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Janet asked. "Why would he be afraid of Teal'c?"

She shut her mouth, unsure as to whether or not she should go on.

"Take him to the infirmary," Janet directed the Marine holding Jack, hoping the removal of the intense peer pressure from the boy would help convince Sam to talk and Danny to come out. "Tell Dr. Warner to begin the appropriate tests. I'll be there momentarily."

The Marine nodded and left, a squirming, protesting Jack firmly in his grip.

"I will not harm Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said when he was gone, but Sam shook her head, her mind made up. They were gonna catch Danny one way or another. They were in enough trouble as it was.

"He kicked you," she explained. "Now he thinks you're mad at him and you're _huge_. You could squash him like a bug."

A strangled whimper came from the vent and Janet rolled her eyes and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Oh for . . . Daniel-"

"And _you_ keep calling him Daniel," Sam interrupted. "I told you already. It's Danny. When you call him Daniel he _knows_ you're mad at him and you also want to give him a shot. Would you want to get a shot from someone who was mad at you?"

Taking a deep breath and wondering how a six-year-old was so wise, Janet forced herself to calm down.

"Danny?" she said in a much softer tone. "Teal'c's not going to hurt you."

"Indeed I will not," Teal'c affirmed.

"But I kicked you!" Danny protested.

"You did," Teal'c allowed with a nod. "But you did so in an attempt to aid a friend. With the knowledge you had at the time it likely seemed the best course of action. Your intentions were honorable. I do not fault you for that."

A soft sniffle came from the vent.

"So you're not mad?" Danny inquired timidly.

"I am not." There was a pause and then, "You have my word I will do you no harm."

Danny considered this. He couldn't say why but he felt it was okay to trust this Teal'c guy, even though he'd only known him for a few days. It felt like he'd known him far longer. But even with his instincts saying it was okay Danny wanted something a little more concrete.

"Will you pinky swear?"

Teal'c looked to Janet for an explanation.

"You lock pinky fingers like this," she said, demonstrating with her own hands, "and then you swear to do or _not_ do whatever the promise is."

Teal'c inclined his head in gratitude and faced the vent once more.

"I will indeed 'pinky swear' that I will not harm you."

Danny's response was to shuffle slowly forward until his dusty, dirt-smudged, and tear-streaked face was just visible.

After a moment to meet Teal'c's serene gaze he cautiously extended a small hand, pinky finger extended.

Teal'c raised his own hand and wrapped his massive finger around Danny's, engulfing the tiny digit completely.

"You have my solemn oath, Daniel Jackson, that I will cause you no intentional harm and that I will endeavor to protect you from others who may wish to do so."

The pinky swearing process over, Danny edged forward until Teal'c could get a firm grip under his armpits and pull him out.

Janet released the breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding and then glanced at the two remaining children of SG-1.

Danny was as filthy as Jack had been from their adventure and Sam-

Sam was bleeding!

"What happened here?" Janet demanded as she quickly crossed to where she could lift the hem of Sam's skirt to reveal the sluggishly bleeding gash running from her knee to the middle of her calf as it wrapped around her leg.

Sam protested as Janet gently probed the wound, but the good doctor wasn't about to stop until she'd had a good look at the wound. She was relieved to see it wasn't deep and wouldn't require much more than a little antiseptic and maybe a band-aid or two.

Well, and a tetanus shot, she decided as she looked down at the toppled bookshelf. She'd seen Sam's fall and Jack's spectacular catch and was pretty sure the metal bookshelf was the culprit to blame for her injury. The wall hadn't done it after all and it hadn't been there when Janet had left before.

Looking up at Sam she repressed a sigh.

They were going to need more ice cream.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Until next time . . . 

"Sometimes I feel like I'm diagonally parked in a parallel universe." - Anon  
-Keaira


	7. A Little Pain

You know what words I hate most for my boss to say? "Here's a copy of your flight plan. You leave in three hours. I'll see you in two months!"

At the very least he needn't be so damn chipper about it.

Anyway, I have suffered indeed these last months as 'personal laptop' is not listed under items authorized to bring on company trips. And my company laptop is sent back to the boys in IT to make sure I didn't use it for any illicit internet usage or writing of fanfics. (I'm kinda proud of the fact that they added that clause to the company computer policy just because of little ol' _me_! I mean, I'd rather they hadn't put the restriction in there at all, don't get me wrong. But the fact that they stated 'fanfiction' specifically was pretty cool. I even got a chance to brag a little since a lot of people didn't know what it was and my boss sent them my way for an explanation. He's given up on trying to understand it.)

The point of that explanation was that this chapter and the next two were written on my bandana and a handful of napkins from a place that I wouldn't recommend even to Teal'c with a fully healthy Junior. That said, please excuse any errors in linguistics or plot flow. I tried to keep them in English and the right order, but unfortunately I messed up at least once that I know of. Fortunately I have an eagle-eyed beta (Thanks again, Waves!) who says it makes sense now that it's in the right order. And the right language.

Anyway, onto the requisite legalese (a.k.a. disclaimer): Don't own SG-1 or any of the other people you recognize in here from the show. I do own Perkins, the nameless SFs and the other sundry minor characters, if you'd like to borrow them please ask.

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 7 – A Little Pain

* * *

Janet led the way back to the infirmary, the SF with Sam just behind her and Teal'c with Danny behind them. Sam was asking questions about anything and everything she saw and the three adults were trying to keep up with her rapid-fire inquiries. Most were simple to ask and difficult to answer, these generally fell into two categories, either why or how. 

Her question of why some people wore dark blue and some people wore dark green and some people wore camouflage and _some_ people wore light blue _and_ dark blue and Janet wore a white lab coat, etc., was interrupted by a wail from the infirmary that was obviously Jack.

Danny had been listening with interest to the answers the adults gave Sam, but both of them forgot the questions as his face went pale and she frowned.

They hadn't done anything to her that hurt that much. What were they doing to Jack?

Janet sped up and the rest of them followed, coming to an abrupt halt inside the door when they saw Jack was on the bed writhing and screaming bloody murder, two corpsmen trying to hold him down while a third attempted to draw blood.

Janet shook her head and sighed with a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"Stop it, Jack," she said as she went over to the side of the bed. "Jack!"

Her yell caught him by surprise and he froze, then looked at her. His concentration broken, the two corpsmen lunged to get a better grip on his arm while the third inserted the needle as quickly as possible and popped the collection vial into place.

She gave him a stern look and he glared back, his eyes narrowing.

"They're not trying to kill you," she said.

"Are too! They're vampires! They're stealing my blood!"

Her lips twitched as she fought to repress the laughter. A wave of pity for his mother swept over her as she shook her head. "They're not vampires. We need a sample of your blood to make sure there's nothing wrong with you." She held his gaze, even as she saw in her peripheral vision the corpsmen change out the vial for the second of three tubes. She just had to keep him talking through one more.

"There isn't! Now let me go!"

"We just want to make sure," Janet said. "We don't even need that much. You'll be perfectly fine without it." The third tube went in and she reached in her pocket where she'd stashed the handful of miniature candy bars she'd taken from the bag in her desk. Not that she wanted him hyped up on sugar, but they were small and one or two wouldn't likely make that much difference.

She didn't much care for bribing children either, but she knew from personal experience that little else would work with the adult Jack and so far there hadn't been much to suggest he'd been all that different as a child. He was just more vocal about his discomfort and opinions, apparently.

She held two of the bite-size chocolate bars up and his eyes snapped to them like iron filings to a magnet.

"I might have a few of these for anyone who can sit still long enough for me to run the tests I need."

That was enough for Daniel, who'd been brought over by Teal'c and was watching the chocolate as well.

"I'll be good," he said, raising a hand.

"Me, too," Sam said, raising her hand as well.

Jack looked at the other two and then back at Janet. "You got any Butterfingers?" he asked and she smiled.

oOoo

It was well into the afternoon by the time she'd teased, cajoled, bribed, and blackmailed Jack into cooperating for the duration of the tests she needed to run. Danny had put up little fight, but he was a shrewd negotiator and most of the sugar they consumed was due to him. Jack, of course, demanded he be given at least the same, and Sam used every last ounce of charm she had to get her share even though her tests were already done. She claimed it was for her cooperation with the tetanus shot, which she took remarkably well.

Still Janet had been expecting far more trouble than she ended up getting—if you didn't include all the whining from Jack. He'd cooperated in the end though and now it was finally over. With a sigh of relief she signed the last batch of paperwork for the tests and silently prayed they'd find something in the tests already run to explain all this. It was too much to ask that they'd be given an easy solution, so she just hoped they weren't forced to run any more tests.

The three of them had been returned to the converted isolation room and her infirmary was peaceful once more.

She paused for a moment to enjoy the quiet and close her eyes. She had a feeling she'd find very little of it over the next however long it took to restore SG-1 to normal . . . or what passed for them as normal anyway.

Her eyes popped open as Dr. Perkins poked his head in her office with a folder in hand and announced, "I have the initial results from Major Carter back."

"Oh good," Janet said and rose to accept the folder. She immediately flipped it open and started scanning the enclosed sheets. Perkins watched expectantly, but his hopes faded as her expression slowly changed to one of resignation.

"Nothing," she said and closed the folder with one hand as she blew out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Nothing unusual for a six-year-old human female at least, except for the anomalies we'd expect with it being Sam. She still has the protein marker and naquada in her blood from Jolinar, but, like I said, nothing I wouldn't expect to see. _But_ at least we now know it's actually her." She expression reflected one of distraction as she mentally eliminated the possibilities that the results discounted. She still had a few ideas but couldn't confirm or deny them without the rest of the tests.

"Maybe there will be something in the PET scans or MRIs," Perkins said.

"Possibly," she said, absently. Then she shook herself. "Thanks, Mike. I'm going to go check on them. I'll be back."

Perkins nodded and took the folder back as she left, watching her leave and thinking how glad he was that he wasn't CMO. He didn't know if he could work with all the pressure she dealt with.

Like most of the people who worked for her, he was impressed by how well she dealt with everything that was thrown at her on a daily basis. And she was always involved in everything that happened. No patient passed through her infirmary that she wasn't aware of, no injury to small to check on.

It was part of the reason she was so universally beloved and trusted by everyone on base. It was obviously even to the blind, deaf, and dumb that she cared about every person under her care and knew them all.

Even the odd outsider that came through got the same level of care, whether she liked them or not. It was just a part of her nature to do everything she could regardless of her personal feelings.

But that level of dedication came with its costs and this was one. She'd worked miracles so often in the past that they were starting to expect them. She didn't want to let anyone down. Failure was not an option. Especially for SG-1 whom she'd gotten to know very well and whom it was rumored might have a team member she particularly liked. Not that she played favorites or anything, but if she took longer to do a standard post-mission exam for one person than the others . . .

In any case the pressure kept building and she just kept going. Someday it would break her if she wasn't careful.

He shrugged and went to go bother the lab technicians again. Maybe he could help ease some of that pressure by finding her some good news.

oOoo

Janet heard the giggling and laughing from down the hall and wondered what exactly they were doing.

She glanced questioningly at the airman guarding the door who shrugged in response. "They were brought a late lunch about half an hour ago. The giggles started about ten minutes later. I figure if they're not screaming and not trying to escape anymore then it can't be that bad."

Janet nodded and opened the door thinking that she wholeheartedly-

Disagreed. A gob of gravy covered mashed potatoes slid down her cheek as she stared at the room before her, blinking in disbelief.

The tall metal bookshelves had been removed, the items formerly occupying them now on smaller plastic shelves that were on the opposite side of the room from the air vent. The vent had been replaced and duct-taped for good measure.

The small table that had been brought in had been tipped on its side and converted into a barricade directly in front of her, behind which Jack crouched with a tray that had the remains of a healthy dinner.

The bookshelves across the room had been pushed from the wall and now provided meager cover for a giggling Danny and Sam who had their own trays close by.

Sam whispered something to Danny who nodded and then popped up. He saw Janet and froze, not even trying to duck when Jack came out to throw a handful of green beans. At the same time Sam risked her own head as she came up, a handful of some gravy covered meat in her hands which she was aiming at Jack. She too froze at the sight of Janet, her hand instinctively clutching the chunk of meat harder to prevent it from sailing over Jack's now hidden head to hit Janet. The meat squished out between her fingers she squeezed so hard.

Whether it was Danny and Sam's sudden cessation of giggling or some ingrained gut instinct, Jack turned and saw Janet, the mashed potatoes having dropped to land on her pristine white coat, an odd look on her face that kept shifting.

She was torn between trying not to laugh and trying not to yell and quite undecided as to which would be better.

The three of them waited with held breaths as she came to her decision. She closed her eyes, turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Once there she shook her head at the questioning look from the SF and bolted for her office ignoring the odd looks from the people she passed. She didn't even see General Hammond and Teal'c who watched her race past, the General with his mouth still open to talk to her, Teal'c with a single eyebrow arched in his usual fashion. Only when she was safely locked inside did she let out the laughter that had won out.

Her charge nurse, Becca, came by and peeked her head in, but Janet was laughing too hard to explain. She obviously wasn't hurt though so Becca shrugged and went back to her duties.

After the laughter died down to an occasional giggle she got a paper towel and wiped up both the mashed potatoes and gravy and the tear streaks from her face. Her side ached slightly, but she ignored it and pulled out the mirror from her drawer to check that she looked presentable once more. She managed to hide her grin and assume a more appropriate demeanor as she prepared to return to the iso room.

When she stepped out of her office, however, she found the General and Teal'c waiting for her with curious looks on their faces.

"Is everything all right, Doctor?" Hammond asked. A snort of laughter escaped but she managed to quell any more and nodded.

"Everything's fine, sir."

"Good," he said, but he looked her over once more as if to be sure. It wasn't easy, but she managed to keep her laughter tamped down until he was finished.

Finally he shook his head slightly in dismissal of his worries and told Janet what he'd come to tell her.

"I understand you completed all the tests."

"Yes, sir."

"I'd like to do a briefing on the situation including whatever you've found so far. I'd also like to ask the Teal'c and the other three . . . members of SG-1 to recount anything they remember. When would be a good time?"

Janet bit her lip and sought control but failed as a very Jack O'Neill response of, "After bathtime?" escaped her before she started laughing again.

Teal'c's eyebrow went up again and the General merely stared at his CMO as she started to double over, one hand pressed to her side.

"Dr. Fraiser, are you sure you feel all right?" he asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath, then straightened. "I'm fine, sir, really." When he didn't seem to believe her she repeated it. "Really. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well then what is so damn funny?" he asked and it suddenly occurred to her that not knowing about the situation with his three problem children—_An apt description if there ever was one_, she thought with another snort of laughter—he might think she was laughing at him. Generals did not like to be laughed at. Not by Majors especially and certainly not when they were in the middle of something of a crisis.

"It's probably best if I show you, sir," she said and led the way back to the iso room.

Hammond and Teal'c followed and this time when she approached the SF she got a sly grin from the young man.

"Back for more, Doc?" he asked, then spotted the General. He snapped to attention and saluted crisply. "Afternoon, sir," he greeted his CO who nodded and returned the salute.

"You might want to stand back, General," Janet warned as she opened the door. She peeked in before opening the door the whole way to reveal the scene of destruction.

The food fight had stopped and all three of the kids were standing in the middle of the room looking rather guilty in their food-smeared clothes.

Hammond took in the room slowly, his mouth working in an uncanny resemblance to a fish as he took in the mashed potatoes on the walls, the green beans strewn across the floor, and so on. As he watched, a glob of what he was pretty sure was some of the meatloaf from lunch dropped from its spot on the observation window to land with a soft plop on the floor.

Much like Janet he turned and left the room before reacting.

Janet followed him and shut the door.

He turned, his struggle to remain calm obvious on his face. Her struggle with laughter, however, was quickly and suddenly over.

"Are they contagious?" he asked, his voice clipped.

She immediately shook her head. "Whatever caused them to regress there's nothing left in their blood to indicate it was any sort of contagion. I've also been able to rule out nanotechnology. I don't believe at this time that we have any reason to worry about anyone else regressing."

"Can your people work on this issue without you for the next few hours?"

"We're just waiting for test results right now. I can't really do anything until they're finished."

"Then I'm giving you another assignment. Get those three cleaned up and presentable and get them off my base. I don't care where but when they come back they'd better be asleep or ready for it."

Janet nodded, all thoughts of dumping them on someone else gone at his very final tone. "Yes, sir."

He turned and stalked off, calling back over his shoulder, "We'll debrief at 0800 hours tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," she said softly and then looked to Teal'c. "What are you doing right now, Teal'c?" she asked.

"I am currently unoccupied. Would you like some assistance with your assignment?"

"I'm going to need it. If I take care of Sam can you get Jack and Daniel clean?"

He inclined his head and she nodded. "Okay. I'll have some extra small scrubs brought to the men's locker room for them to wear while their clothes are washed." She paused and then cocked her head. "Since we don't know how long they'll be like this maybe we'll go get them something else to wear."

"That would be a wise course of action," Teal'c agreed. "In my experience children do tend to get dirty very quickly and often require several changes of clothes each day."

She thought for a few moments.

"Right. Here's the plan: You take Jack and Daniel and get them under running water. With two of them you'll need more time—especially since I have a feeling Jack will be a handful by himself. I'll go get one of my people to get some things and drop them off for you and pick up their clothes to be washed. Then Sam and I will go get her cleaned up and we'll meet you back in the infirmary."

Teal'c again inclined his head and entered the room as Janet chuckled softly and shook her head before moving off down the hall to do her part.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Until next time . . . 

"A child is a curly, dimpled lunatic. " – Ralph Waldo Emerson

-Keaira


	8. A Little Slippery

Yes, I'm posting two chapters in one day. I figured you deserved it for being so very patient with me in waiting these long months. Rest assured I don't get called out on company business very often. Every now and again, yes, but not constantly.

I do have a question for all of you though. Which would you prefer: long chapters in less frequent posts or shorter chapters more often? It won't necessarily apply to this story since the chapters are pretty much mapped out, but I'd like to know for future stories. Let me know in a reveiw (and add a word or two of appreciation if you like what I'm writing!).

And now my least favorite part: The Disclaimer. I don't own SG-1 or any of the other people you recognize in here from the show. Would you like to add a little vinegar to that wound, MGM, before you rub it in? I do, however, own the gossip hounds and Hawley and Ericks. If you wish to borrow them, please ask.

I'm done chattering now. Go! Read! Review!

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 8 – A Little Slippery

* * *

When Janet got back to the iso room it was just Sam waiting for her and the six-year-old promptly informed her that Teal'c had taken Jack and Daniel. Janet nodded and led the way out into the hall and on to the women's locker room. 

Sam was very obedient and seemed genuinely sorry for the mess that had been made and the trouble caused.

She even asked if Mr. General Hammond was going to be okay causing Janet to smile. Wait until the General heard _that_ one!

"He'll be fine, Sam," Janet promised her as she lifted the food caked dress off of the girl's shoulders and over her head.

"He looked really mad," Sam said as she reached back to pull the paper flower from her hair and set it aside. It was surprisingly clean as compared to the rest of her, but then Janet didn't recall seeing it in her hair during the fight. She briefly wondered what it was, then brushed it aside as she realized Sam was staring at her.

"He _was_ mad,"the older womanagreed. "That's why he wants me to take the three of you out to buy some clothes. He needs some time to calm down."

"Oh. Okay. Why do I need to buy clothes?"

"Because you don't have any others, do you?"

Sam thought about this, her mouth forming a cute little pout as she considered. Then she shook her head, her gravy-covered braid spattering more of the mess over the walls as Janet winced. _Well they can be cleaned easily enough,_ she decided and returned her attention to the conversation.

"No. Why didn't my mom and dad pack some clothes for me?"

Janet hesitated and started undoing the braid, pulling the ribbon out to be washed with the clothes and then said, "They weren't sure how long they'd be gone and they didn't have much notice. But they did leave me some money to get you some new clothes."

Again the pause and Janet feared she'd ask the question that Janet didn't want to answer. Where had her parents gone?

"Can I get another blue dress?"

Janet smiled, both in relief that it wasn't The Question and because it was just so cute.

"Sure. We'll get you another blue dress."

"Okay."

With that last question answered Sam went willingly into the shower to clean up.

oOoo

"Have you seen them?" Senior Airman Victoria Bowen asked.

"I only got a glimpse as I walked past the infirmary," her companion, Lance Corporal Trisha Fletcher, confessed in her thick southern drawl.

"I heard Dr. Jackson is just a doll," the third member of the group, Dr. Maria Kitchner, a civilian who worked in the R&D labs said.

Fletcher rolled her eyes. "Honey, he's a doll as an adult. Of course he was a cute kid."

"So you saw him?" Bowen asked. Fletcher shook her head ruefully.

"No. I only saw Colonel O'Neill. _He_ was a cute kid though."

"Hey, ladies. What's up?" Corpsman Hawley asked as he entered the break room and grabbed the coffee pot to refill his travel mug. His buddy, Corporal Ericks, was right behind him.

"We were talking about SG-1," Fletcher said with her usual lack of embarrassment. Her two partners in crime flushed a little at being caught. Not that Dr. Jackson wasn't a pretty common topic in the break room anyway—thank the stars he kept his own coffee pot in his office!—but it was a little embarrassing to be caught discussing one of the most respected members of the SGC.

"Oh," Hawley said as he added creamer and sugar. "Yeah." He smiled a little at the memory of Major Carter from that morning and shook his head. Suddenly he realized the three girls were staring at him.

"Hey, wait," Kitchner said suddenly. "You work in the infirmary."

He took a long sip of his coffee and then nodded. "Yep. I do work in the infirmary," he said. He could see the irritation that flashed through their features but wasn't nearly ready to give in that easily.

"Well?" Bowen finally demanded. "Give us details, man!"

Hawley chuckled. "Well, their blood seemed normal to me, but we're still waiting on-"

"For the love of-" Ericks broke in. "Just tell 'em how cute they are and get it over with, John."

'John' raised an eyebrow. "Why do _I_ have to? You're the one that brought Major Carter back. _I_ only got a glimpse of Dr. Jackson. You were there when Dr. Fraiser talked him out of the air vent."

"Why was he in an air vent?" Kitchner asked with some alarm.

Ericks saw the three sets of eyes were now focused on him, eagerly awaiting his response. He had a sudden sympathy for anyone undergoing interrogation by the enemy. Although he was pretty sure he'd prefer facing down Apophis with his hand device set on high than these three gossip hounds.

"Well, um . . ."

Hawley laughed and waved before slipping out the door, a grin on his face.

_John's a dead man_, Ericks silently vowed and then sighed. He debated playing the old 'need to know' card, but then decided against it. It wouldn't work anyway. Not on Fletcher. He might as well get it over with.

"I don't know how they got in the vents, but apparently that's-"

The hallway outside the break room was suddenly filled with three sounds: something wet slapping the ground in a regular rhythm, a very young male voice yelling at the top of his lungs, and the pounding of combat boots in hot pursuit of sounds one and two.

All eyes turned towards the door just as a blur of something small and kind of peach-colored went past. All four of them went over as a brown, black,and green blur raced past. Four heads were stuck out in the corridor in time to see the black, green, and brown blur catch up to the peach blur.

They pulled their heads back in as Teal'c turned around and started back their direction.

Once he'd passed them though, all four heads went back out the door just in time to catch the sight of a stark naked Daniel Jackson fighting the arm that he was tucked under, still yelling.

Seeing the hanging jaws of the three women who continued to stare until Teal'c turned the corner, Ericks took his chance and escaped, moving the other direction as quickly as he could lest he be called back.

He did feel a pang of sympathy for Dr. Jackson. As if he wasn't talked about enough . . . Then he shrugged. He'd probably never know anyway. The gossipers usually maintained an impressive level of secrecy.

_At least Colonel O'Neill is a kid too_, he thought._ He'd never let Dr. Jackson live it down if he were himself . . ._

oOoo

It was almost an hour since they'd started Sam's clean up and Janet and Sam were still waiting for Teal'c to show up with Jack and Daniel. Sam sat on an infirmary bed, her attention occupied by another blank piece of paper on which she was drawing something.

Janet alternated between pacing and checking the hallway for the missing boys.

She'd figured even with the two of them to take care of that Teal'c would be done before she cleaned up Sam and changed into civilian clothes so they could leave as soon as the kids' clothes were clean. Apparently she'd been wrong.

Another half hour passed and one of the supply gals came by with the cleaned and dried clothes and still there was no sign of them.

Janet was just about to send someone to go check on them when the sound of squishing footsteps reached her ears.

She turned as a thoroughly soaked and quite unhappy Teal'c entered, two giggling boys tucked under his arms in a football carry. Janet couldn't help staring at the small pouf of soap suds that sat on the top of his shaved head like a dollop of whipped cream topping a pie slice.

Biting back the laughter she looked down at the two boys. Their hair was still wet, but they were clean and decked out in baggy green scrubs.

Teal'c set the two of them down, glared at them—which promptly ended the gigglefest and produced looks of almost sincere contrition—and then turned and left without a word, squeaking his way down the hallway.

As soon as he was out of the room, the boys started giggling again. Janet looked heavenward in supplication and then grabbed the stacks of clothes for them and shooed them behind a curtain to change as Sam continued her drawing.

oOoo

Checking her watch as they entered the elevator Janet saw it was almost four p.m. She figured three hours of shopping would do nicely to tire them all out and if they were good she just might take them to a movie afterward. No sense in getting back too early after all. She wanted to give the general plenty of time to finish up for the day and go home before bringing them back.

It was a good thing Cassie was spending the next two weeks on a field trip to Washington DC with her class. Hopefully they'd have this solved before she came back so Janet wouldn't have to leave her alone too much.

She had a feeling she had been well and truly roped into taking care of the three of them—thank heavens Teal'c was still able to take care of himself. Although, he'd probably be an angel to take care of. Jaffa discipline had to start early. Look at Rya'c.

She sighed and wondered again if she could pawn the job off on one of her techs . . .

_Hmm . . . definitely something to consider further_, she thought as she unlocked her car and opened the back door. She realized then that she didn't have any child safety seats—Not that she'd expected to need them. Cassie had been well past that age when she came into Janet's life—and that it was another thing to put on the list of things to get. The general had been pretty vague in the note delivered by an airman, telling her to get anything they might need for an extended duration. He had every faith in the abilities of her and her staff, but just in case . . .

Thank goodness for limitless government credit cards.

Although she wasn't anxious to see how General Hammond would explain away receipts for Toys'R'Us and Gymboree on his monthly audit with the bean counters in accounting.

Sometimes it was nice being an underling, she decided and snapped the buckle on Daniel in the middle seat.

After checking Jack and Sam were securely belted in she shut the door and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" she asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

"Ready!" all three answered enthusiastically.

With a smile she pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Until next time . . . 

"There is nothing quite so good as burial at sea. It is simple, tidy, and not very incriminating." – Alfred Hitchcock

-Keaira


	9. A Little Shopping

Ah the joys of adult life. Note to anyone not yet living in The Real World: It ain't all it's cracked up to be and don't trust the color of the grass on our side of the fence. It's not real, it's just astroturf.

So anyway, I got promoted at work which, before all of you start congratulating me please understand that I believe it to be part of a conspiracy against me to stop me from writing fanfiction. No, seriously. I don't have any proof, but as my lovely beta Waves would say, that's just proof that it's working. I will try valiantly to push this story ahead as fast as I can and I do thank you for your saintly patience, but, alas, I can only do so much.

Also, my Muse and her pet dragon were something of a pest this last week. I was actually going to post this on Tuesday but just before I managed to get it out my dear Muse pointed out that I had totally forgotten what seems to be a rather major plot line that requires some set up and maybe even a hint of foreshadowing. The end result is that I had to COMPLETELY rewrite this whole chapter and will have to adjust the next four as well._ Le sigh._

But I digress.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you wouldn't be relying on your imagination for this story, you could just watch it in full living color. But I don't so you can't. Dammit.

Review please! (Incidentally, Waves pointed out to me that it's somewhat pointless to tell you to 'read and review' as I normally do at the beginning of a chapter. I'd be more embarrassed by the simplicity of her logic and the obviousness of the whole thing, but it took her eight chapters to realize it too, so I take comfort in not being the only one lacking in powers of observation.)

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 9 – A Little Shopping

* * *

Janet decided to get the safety seats first since she wasn't terribly comfortable driving around with them loosely belted in the way they were. Especially since knowing Jack the way she did she had a feeling he wouldn't be buckled in for very long unless she got something that required a little more dexterity like the restraints on a booster seat. 

She did like to think she was a safe driver and she had a spotless record to back that assertion up, but they call them accidents for a reason and her responsible driving didn't mean that someone else couldn't be an idiot and hit them. She was hoping to avoid any surgery or major injuries with these three in their current state.

She knew where the Toys'R'Us was only because of her adoption of Cassie. They'd gone looking for a game they could play together and Cass had been enthralled by the idea of a store just for children's toys. It was still one of the girl's favorite stores, though Janet wondered how much longer it could hold out against The Gap and American Eagle.

She parked and led the way inside with admonitions for everyone to stay close and hold hands when crossing from the parking lot to the store.

Never let it be said Janet didn't learn from her mistakes. As soon as they entered she tightened her grip on Jack's hand and just in time too. He saw the shelves full of brightly colored packages and toys and immediately tried to go running off.

"We need to pick up a few necessary items before we can get any toys," she said and Jack sighed and followed her lead to where the carts were.

"But I promise I'll be good. And I won't get lost. I'll be right there," he said and pointed to the video game display.

"I need you to stay with me," she said and left it at that.

He wasn't happy, but since she retained her hold on his hand he had little choice.

Sam felt bad enough about the trouble they'd caused earlier that she stayed on Janet's other side without needing to be held in place—a good thing since Janet definitely needed at least one free hand to push the cart. Danny also didn't seem to have any inclination to wander off by himself, sticking close to Jack's side, though not holding his hand.

Janet had made a mental list on the way of everything she thought they'd need but kept her eyes open in case she'd missed something. Not that she had a _lot_ of experience with children this young, but she'd babysat a young child or two in her time and knew the basics. How hard could it be anyway?

They got two booster seats instead of the full safety seats since Sam and Jack were big enough for them. Jack insisted he didn't need one, but she refused to give in. Sam didn't argue, especially when she saw one with little purple flowers printed on the liner. Daniel got a safety seat because he was small enough, but he didn't seem to mind either.

The necessary business concluded, they moved onto the toys.

They were all quite excited by the prospect of being allowed to choose some of the items off the shelves and as soon as she said it they all started bouncing and jumping around as they yelled where they wanted to go and what they wanted to get.

"Quiet!" she barked in a voice she usually reserved for the cadets at the academy on those rare occasions she accepted an invitation to lecture.

The three children froze and she took a deep breath.

"We'll go by age-" Jack punched the air with a "Yes!" and she gave him a sharp look and continued. "Youngest first. Danny, where did you want to go?"

"Books!" was the enthusiastic response as Jack rolled his eyes.

Janet smiled and turned the cart.

"Books it is. Lead the way."

He took off running towards the corner of the store where he'd seen the shelves filled with a wide assortment of books.

By the time they caught up to him he already had a stack that he'd pulled off the shelves and as they watched he set another book down and went running for more.

She watched the stack grow as tall as he was and then called a stop.

Squatting down by the stack she looked at his selection and then nodded. This should keep him busy for a while. She did arch an eyebrow at the number of 'Eyewitness' books about ancient cultures and foreign countries, not to mention the one about archaeology, but kept her mouth shut.

It shouldn't surprise her. When he'd been five the first time—_Now there's a phrase I never thought I'd consider outside of a science fiction novel,_ she thought wryly—he'd probably been interested in this stuff by virtue of having archaeologist parents. This, unfortunately, wasn't any indication that he recalled anything about his adult self.

Janet wasn't sure they would, especially since they had yet to show any really conclusive signs of it, but it might make things easier if they did.

Although Jack had pretty quickly latched onto the Simpsons and they _hadn't_ been around when he was a kid. Maybe it was just a sign that their memories hadn't been fully erased.

She realized she'd let her mind wander and Danny was staring at her and shook her head to clear it. "Okay. I think that's good for now." He looked disappointed but nodded. She loaded the books into the cart and turned to Sam.

"Where do you want to go?"

She didn't respond but took off back towards the front of the store.

They followed and soon were in the building block aisle. Janet checked the prices and let her pick two of the big K'nex sets, then led the way to an area that she knew Cassie and the adult Sam loved and that the child Sam probably hadn't seen.

Her mouth opened into a look of delighted shock as she took in the shorter shelves bordered on three sides by taller shelves.

It was the Imaginarium, the 'learning' toy section, and Sam was in heaven.

From chemistry sets to rather nice telescopes and build your own remote control cars, this aisle had everything a budding scientist could want and Sam went nuts.

She spent a good forty-five minutes trying to decide what she wanted first and what she wanted most and finally concluded she wanted EVERYTHING and _eventually_ managed to pick just three things.

First was a decent chemistry set which, according to the package, came equipped to assist a young scientist in conducting several hundred experiments relating to physics and chemistry (a claim Janet believed when she saw the assortment of included items pictured). She also selected a microscope with an assortment of slides for her to examine, and something called a Snap Circuits Pro which apparently allowed her to build small electrical circuits in such a way that she could see the end result and experiment with electricity, but was at little risk of electrocuting herself.

Janet knew it was something of a risk since the was Sam that wanted it, but she didn't think even a six-year-old Samantha Carter with only limited memories of her adult life—if that—could build anything _too _dangerous. It only ran on AA batteries after all, not a naquada generator.

While there, Danny found a toythat was perfect for a budding archaeologist—or an experienced archaeologist that had been turned back into a child due to an alien influence. It contained a block of dirt that contianed an 'ancient artifact' and the necessary tools to dig it up. Danny was thrilled and insisted on carrying his new prize.

Jack picked a tub of little green army men—Which Janet allowedon the conditions that he never take them out of the iso room unless they were inside the bucket and that upon finishing with them they would be immediately returned after every time he played with them. He agreed and knew from her look that she wouldn't hesitate to take them away if The Rules were not followed.

He alsochosecouple of small Lego sets and then led the way back to the aisle where the Nerf guns were kept. That led to a half hour argument which Janet won.

She categorically refused to give him a weapon of any kind.

He got three GI Joe action figures instead, the Air Force Spec Ops, the Search and Rescue, and the Paratrooper with real working parachute. She wasn't terribly worried about him throwing it off of something and hitting someone in the head.They were underground,after all,and the only windows that would be any good for real height didn't open.

He also wanted a video game, but she knew that they had a couple of Xboxes, Playstations, and Game Cubes on base in the rec room alreadyand a large selection of games. There were a few of the more mature RPGs—Rainbow Six Ghost Recon, for instance—that she would leave in the rec room, but she'd talk to the general about having one of each temporarily moved to their converted playroom along with a TV.

She had a feeling he'd agree to the request.

With plenty of amusements to last them for hopefully far longer than they'd need them the little group headed for the cash registers. At the car Janet let each of them pick one toy to keep up front and then took a few minutes to set up the seats, Daniel in the middle with Sam behind her and Jack on the other side. Once they were firmly secured to Janet's satisfaction they left, heading for the mall.

oOoo

The first stop in the mall was to get them some underwear since apparently the Corunna people went commando—or at least their children seemed to.

Sam went for the plain underwear in a variety of colors, Danny chose some with little dogs on them, and Jack took his time trying to decide between X-Men and Batman until he spotted the Simpsons on the end of the rack. Then Janet had to explain that he didn't need to buy enough for the entire base. He scowled but settled on two packages of six.

She silently prayed he wouldn't need that many, but didn't feel like arguing anymore. There were other things they'd disagree about and she wanted to save her strength.

oOoo

Giggling from behind the rack of clothes made Janet sigh and wonder again what she'd done to get her name put at the top of General Hammond's shit list. She categorically refused to accept he'd chosen her because she was more familiar with them than most of the people on base, or because she was their medical doctor and therefore would be more likely to recognize unusual side effects of whatever caused this, or she'd been the closest person at hand, or any of the other completely reasonable possibilities.

No, it had to be something she'd done. She was debating the merits of groveling versus buying his forgiveness when Sam came back with two blue dresses in her hands.

"I like these."

Janet checked the sizes and was pleased that Sam had been paying attention. They should be okay, but not wanting to waste the government's money convinced her to take the girl into the changing room to try them on.

"Jack, Danny, come out."

Two heads poked out of the circular rack of clothes—a newly converted fortress to the young male minds apparently—and Janet looked down at them.

"I need to go with Sam and make sure these dresses fit. Will you two stay here and out of trouble?"

"Yes," Jack said.

Danny nodded and echoed the affirmative response.

"Okay. We'll only be a few minutes. All right?"

"Okay," Jack said and disappeared back into the clothes. Danny followed suit and Janet repressed another sigh as she turned.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go try on these dresses."

oOoo

The peace only lasted for about five minutes before a shriek drew her attention and was almost immediately followed by giggling she knew she recognized.

With a sigh she told Sam to finish dressing in her original outfit and come out when she was done.

Sam solemnly agreed and then smiled devilishly when the door shut.

Jack and Danny were in _sooo_ much trouble!

oOoo

Twenty minutes later they left the store, Janet loaded down with several bags from all the stores they'd visited and her temper considerably shorter than when they'd entered.

She'd gotten some things for each of them and was only planning on making two more stops before they headed for the movies. A brief reconsideration of whether or not she should take them to the movies after their behavior in the store, reaching out of the racks and scaring innocent, unwary shoppers by grabbing their ankles didn't exactly warrant a reward of a movie, but a glance at her watch informed her that it was still far too early to return to base.

She hoped she didn't fall asleep during it, but even as tired as she was, she knew the three of them were pretty worn down too. They were still very exuberant, but it was definitely toned down from earlier.

It was almost enough, but she wasn't taking any chances. The general wanted them ready to fall asleep if not already and that was well within her abilities.

She figured the walking between the last two stores, then a stop by the car to drop everything off and back inside to go to the theater and they'd be good and ready for bed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Until next time . . .

"The wireless telegraph is not difficult to understand. The ordinary telegraph is like a very long cat. You pull the tail in New York, and it meows in Los Angeles. The wireless is the same, only without the cat." -Albert Einstein

-Keaira


	10. A Little Panic

A big THANK YOU to all my lovely readers that have reviewed so far. It's so nice to know your hard work is appreciated. To that end, I give you more. Enjoy!

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 10 – A Little Panic

* * *

"Are we done yet?" 

Janet sighed and fervently wished the answer was yes.

"We'll be done sooner, Jack, if you pick which shirt you want."

"I don't want either," he said stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well that's not acceptable. You need a nice shirt."

"Why? Are you going to make me go to church or something?"

_Not on your life_, she thought. Beside the fact that she wasn't really a religious person herself and she wasn't aware of any devout religious worship on his part, she'd never torture herself or anyone else by trying to force Jack O'Neill to sit still long enough for someone to deliver a sermon he wouldn't hear anyway.

"No," was what she said aloud.

"Then why do I need a shirt like that?"

"Because you might need it. But if you really don't want to pick one right now, then I suppose we could go shopping again later."

"Works for me."

She stifled an urge to growl in frustration and closed her eyes, counting to ten. When she reopened them he was gone and she spun around looking for him.

"Jack!"

"What?" His head popped out from behind a display of pants and she relaxed again. Well, sort of.

"Don't run off."

"I didn't," he said defensively. "I'm right here."

She bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him and held the shirts up. "Pick one."

He looked at the two of them and then at her. "Just because I pick one doesn't mean I want to wear it."

She leveled a Look at him and he shrugged. "Well it doesn't," he said.

"Just pick one."

He looked at the shirts again and then pointed to the white one in her right hand.

"Thank you," she said and put the shirt he hadn't chosen back on the rack.

Then he wandered over to the wall where a multitude of ties were displayed.

"Hey, Janet?"

"Yes, Jack?" she said absently, trying to decide which color to get for Danny.

"Are you gonna make me get a tie?"

_Do I look crazy?_ she thought, but managed not to say.

"Why?" she asked instead.

"Because if you wanted to I'll make you a deal."

She stopped looking at the shirts and stared at him.

"What kind of deal?" she asked suspiciously.

He turned around and met her gaze.

"I won't put up a fuss and I'll even let you put it on me if I get to pick the tie."

Her eyes narrowed and she regarded him for a few moments. He didn't even flinch, he just continued to stare back innocently.

"Do you have a specific tie in mind?"

"Maybe."

"Not that I'm going to make you do so, but would your mother allow you to wear it to church?"

He pondered this for a minute. "It doesn't have any bad words on it or anything like that."

"Jack."

"Yes. She would."

"Which one is it?"

"It's the only one I'll wear."

"Jack."

"I'm just saying."

"Which one is it?"

He turned and selected a silk tie off the wall, then brought it over and presented it for her inspection.

It had the Simpsons on it, but he was right, there were no swear words or anything like that on it.

She looked up at him and then nodded. "Okay. Deal."

"Sweet!"

"Where's Danny?" she asked. Sam was sitting with the bags from the others stores and scribbling on another piece of paper.

"I dunno. He was with Sam." They both looked at where the blonde girl was guarding the bags but there was no sign of a little brunet boy with her.

Biting back a curse, Janet took the clothes she'd already picked out and went over to Sam, Jack close behind.

"Sam? Where's Danny?"

She didn't answer at first so Janet tried again.

"Sam!"

She jumped and looked up. "Huh?"

"Where's Danny?"

"He's right . . ." She looked around and realized he was gone. "I don't know. He was right here."

Janet sighed. She wasn't really fond of the idea of splitting them up even more, but she knew Daniel often wandered off without realizing how far away he was. It was likely Danny had done something similar and she didn't want to waste time.

"Okay. Sam, stay here and watch our things. Jack, start at the back of the store and work your way forward, make sure you search anywhere small enough for him to crawl into."

Both of them nodded and she looked at the front of the store. "I'll start at the front and work my way back here. Let's go."

Jack took off at a jog for the rear of the store and she hurried to the door.

oOoo

"Thank you, young man."

"You're welcome."

"Oh you're so cute," the old woman cooed and dug in her purse for a dollar which she handed to him. "Here you go, dear."

"What's this for?" Danny asked.

"For helping me."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Elsa!"

She looked up at where an old man was glaring at her. "Coming, Harold!" She turned back to Danny and smiled once more. "I have to go. Thank you again for your help."

"You're welcome."

"Elsa!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Goodbye, dear." She left then, gushing about Danny to Harold who replied with the distracted agreements of a husband used to his wife's chatter.

Danny looked down at the dollar again and then shrugged and stuffed it in his pocket.

He turned around to go back to where he'd left Sam and then stopped suddenly. Where was the store?

Turning in a slow circle he felt panic well up.

He couldn't see the clothes store or Sam or Jack or Doctor Janet.

But he hadn't gone that far! He was just looking at the woman in the red dress. She'd looked kind of like his mom, but it wasn't his mom.

Then he heard the song his mom always sang to him before bed and followed it to the music box store. He wanted to show the others but before he had a chance to go find them he saw Elsa. She'd dropped her bag and was trying to pick everything up.

His parents had always said it was only polite to help people like Elsa, so he had.

He turned around again and saw the music box store but . . . he couldn't remember which way he'd come from before that.

Trying not to cry he went to sit on a bench in the middle of the hall and try to figure out what to do.

oOoo

Janet rounded the last rack and came to a stop next to the bench where Sam and Jack were sitting with the bags.

"No luck?" she said, although she could already see Danny wasn't there.

"Nope," Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Janet," Sam said. "I didn't mean to lose him!"

"It's okay," she soothed and then looked around, wishing Danny would just magically appear. "Let's buy our stuff and go look for him. He can't have wandered that far."

Sam and Jack nodded and waited where they were as she quickly bought the things she'd picked out. She would have skipped it and just gone, but she didn't want to have to come back and it didn't take that long anyway.

Within minutes they were outside and looking both ways while Janet tried to figure out which way to go.

"Okay. Any ideas? Did we pass any stores Danny might have wanted to stop in?"

"There was a book store that way," Jack said and pointed to the right.

"Let's go. And keep your eyes open for him."

Jack and Sam nodded and they left, three sets of eyes searching for one little boy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Until next time . . . 

"Studies show that research causes cancer in lab rats." – Anonymous

Keaira


	11. A Little Relief

I'm gonna try to keep this note short but I wanted to respond to a couple of reviews.

**Kate McCaye**: Sam is a little separated from the boys right now but that is definitely going to change.  
**felinediva**: They seem to be operating under the misconception that work IS what's really important in life. I don't get it, but then I don't find canned cheese nearly as exciting as most of my coworkers do.  
**rankokun alpha**: My Muse is quite pleased that you think her idea is evil. And she would like to let you know there is much more evil to come. Heh heh heh . . . And that drive isn't nearly as long as you think.  
**stargrl678**: I'm still undecided as to how exactly I want to work that particular plot point in, but rest assured it will be addressed at some point.  
**To everyone who has complimented my characterization**: Thank you! I do try to keep them in character as much as possible. I'm pleased you think I've managed it!  
**And to all those who have reported similar air duct experiences**: This is a more common problem than I imagined! Maybe we should form a support group or something. People Against Air Ducts. PAAD.

Windscryer (pet dragon of my Muse)-blink blink- A support group? Are you mad?

Then again, maybe not.

Disclaimer: Two words: Yeah. Right.

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 11 – A Little Relief

* * *

Danny sat on his bench and looked around at the thinning crowds. The mall was still busy at this time in the evening, but not as busy as during the day. 

He'd thought about his options and decided that his best course of action for now was to stay put. He hadn't wandered that far—he didn't think—and Janet was bound to notice he was missing soon. She'd start looking immediately upon discovering his absence he was sure and if he stayed where he was their chances of finding him were a lot better than if he wandered even further away.

All he could do was wait.

oOoo

Janet shifted her grip on the bags she carried, but not out of any discomfort in her fingers.

They'd been looking for a good forty-five minutes and hadn't found Danny yet.

After checking the nearby shops they thought he might have wandered into, Janet had decided on a simple store-to-store search, using Sam and Jack as extra eyes and feet. While she wandered down the wide hallways searching the crowds, they'd duck into the stores on either side and do a quick circuit of the store. They weren't doing a complete search of every nook and cranny in each store, just moving along the open pathways, eyes constantly moving as they looked for their missing friend.

They'd covered the whole half of the mall that lay to the right of the store where it had all begun with no success.

Thoughts of all the bad ways this could end—of things that could have happened to Danny since he'd gone missing—kept popping into her head, but she refused to give into the building sense of unease in her stomach. If something had happened she'd deal with it then. Psyching herself out now wasn't going to help the situation.

She took a deep breath and continued her search, pausing when she heard Jack call her name from behind.

She turned and he came to a halt a few feet away, shaking his head. "Not there either. Can I go to the next store?"

"Not yet," she said, understanding his desire to keep looking, but knowing that further separation wasn't the solution. "I don't want you to get too far ahead. We'll wait for Sam to get back."

He nodded, obviously not happy with her decision, but recognizing the wisdom in her words.

Sam was only a few minutes behind Jack and when she shook her head no, Janet bobbed her head once and they moved on.

oOoo

Time passed. How long Danny didn't know, but it seemed like forever. He was beginning to question his earlier conclusions and subsequent decision.

What if they didn't notice he was missing? What if they went back to the mountain without him?

He knew he was in Colorado Springs both from signs he'd seen on the road and things he'd overheard people talking about.

But he wasn't familiar with Colorado Springs. He knew he'd been born in America and had lived here for short periods of time now and again while his parents sought funding for another dig or when they visited relatives, but he didn't have any real clear memories of anything here. And he couldn't recall ever coming to Colorado before.

His experience—at least in memory he could voluntarily recall—lay in Egypt, a little in Cairo and other towns and cities, but mostly in the vast deserts wherein lay the archaeological mysteries his parents worked to unravel.

And from what he observed now he might as well be on the moon for all his experience served him.

He had no idea where to go, no idea how to find someone who could help, and even if he did, he didn't know who they would help him find.

His parents were obviously elsewhere, and though he didn't know exactly where he had a feeling it wasn't close by.

But he didn't have the full name of anyone here. He had a feeling asking for 'Doctor Janet' wasn't going to help.

Feeling even more lonely and depressed than before, but determined to do something about his current situation, he stood and looked around. If he could just find the clothes store he wouldn't be as lost anymore, and maybe his missing friends were still there. He just had to pick a direction and start looking for the store.

Tears welled up in his eyes at the magnitude of his task and he brushed at them, wishing they'd stop. Crying wasn't going to solve this problem.

With a mighty sniff he set his jaw and looked around, trying to decide which way to go first.

oOoo

They'd passed the clothes store and hadn't found anything, but Janet wasn't even close to giving up. They'd already eliminated half of the mall. Their area to search was getting smaller.

Of course, he could have left . . . or been kidnapped . . . or been taken by the police . . . or he'd been hiding in a rack of clothes and had slipped past them . . . or she'd been looking the wrong way and he'd walked right past her . . . or-NO!

She shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts and resumed her search as Jack caught up once more, shaking his head in a negative answer to her unasked question.

Janet didn't see it, though, because her eyes had caught a glimpse of a small child standing by a planteroverflowing with silk flowers that stoodin the middle of the hall flanking the benches and trashcans. A light-brown haired child dressed in jeans and a bright red shirt—the same ones she'd bought just an hour ago. Without thinking she took off towards him at a sprint, hearing Sam and Jack run after her, but more focused on Danny.

"Danny?"

The small form turned at her voice and her heart went out to him. He had tears streaming down his face which he was trying valiantly if unsuccessfully to wipe away. Instead he was just smearing them across his cheeks.

She all but slid to a stop, dropping the shopping bags and bending down to scoop him up and hug him tightly, her own heart still racing from the panic of almostlosing him and from her sprint.

She vaguely registered Sam and Jack coming up as well, each latching onto one of her legs to join the hug.

She just hugged him for a moment as he returned it, then pulled back a little to get a good look at him and confirm he really wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head and wiped at his face again. "No," he said, his voice reflecting his struggle to be brave. After a few moments she was satisfied and nodded.

"That's good," she breathed, hugging him again. "I'm glad."

Then his resolve crumbled and his face screwed up as fresh tears started and he tightened his arms around her neck. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get lost. I promise! I was with Jack and then I saw this pretty lady who looked like my mom but it wasn't her and then I heard the song from the music box store and Elsa dropped her bag and- and I looked and I looked but I couldn't see any of you and- and- and-"

She hugged him tightly and rubbed his back as she soothed him with soft words of reassurance.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to wander off. It's all right. You're safe and we found you and that's the important thing." Relief washed through her and she closed her eyes and savored the feeling.

It vanished abruptly when he brought up a topic she was hoping wouldn't come up for a while yet, though it was well overdue she knew.

"I wanna go home. I miss my mom and dad."

"Me too," Sam said from where she was wrapped around Janet's left leg.

"Me three," Jack said, his usual bravado gone in the face of the evening's brush with disaster.

She had hoped to have more time to come up with a good explanation, but it appeared her time had run out.

"Come on," she said instead. "Let's all go sit by the fountain."

Jack and Sam released her legs enough to allow her to walk and after retrieving their bags, they made their way to the wide stone lip surrounding the pool with the three stone dolphins leaping playfully out of the water.

She tried setting Danny down on the fountain's edge so she could face him, but he wasn't having it and she wasn't going to force the issue. Truth be told, he wasn't the only one getting comfort from the embrace.

Instead she settled for sitting with Jack and Sam on the ledge in front of her and Danny in her lap. "I need you to pull back just enough to look at me, okay, Danny?"

He sniffed and complied, lifting his head, though his arms stayed around her neck.

She looked at each of them and took a deep breath.

"I know you want to go home to your moms and dads. And I wish I could send you there so you could be with them." She hesitated and then decided to put it simply. "But right now that's not possible. Your parents all love you very much, but they have to do something else right now and they need you to stay at the mountain and be brave, okay? Hopefully they'll be done soon and we can get you back to where you're supposed to be." It wasn't actually a _lie_, not as far as they were concerned.

She certainly wasn't about to tell them that Sam's father was the only one of the six still alive.

"Where did our parents go?" Sam asked.

Janet managed not to wince but came up with the only answer she could. "Somewhere far away."

"Can we talk to them?" Jack asked.

"Um . . . I'm afraid not, sweetie." _Oops!_ she thought as soon as she said it. She couldn't believe she'd just called Colonel O'Neill 'sweetie'. Her thoughts were pulled back to the conversation though and apparently her pet name had gone unnoticed.

"But who's gonna read to me at night?" Daniel asked.

"And who's gonna braid my hair?" Sam asked.

"This sucks," was all Jack would say as he dipped a finger in the water and swirled it around.

Janet sighed. "I know it's not the best situation, but I promise I'll do everything I can to make up for your parents being gone. I'm not the best replacement, but maybe you can give me a chance?" She smiled even as she wondered what the hell she was doing. Wasn't she going to make sure someone else had the job of babysitting them?

Danny hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek that she guiltily hoped was mostly wet from tears. "You'll do fine," he said in his most reassuring voice. "Just do your best and that'll be good enough."

"Danny's right," Sam said and scooted closer to turn the hug into a group effort.

After a moment Jack stood and came around to her side to get in on the action.

"Yeah, you'll do fine." He grinned. "We know you have the 'mom' voice down already."

She felt tears prick at her eyes as she laughed slightly and returned the hug, releasing Daniel to add both Sam and Jack.

"Thanks. I'll do my best."

_Well that settles it_, she thought with only a touch of resignation. _Now I'm in for it._

Suddenly that didn't seem so scary a prospect. After all, she'd managed with Cassandra hadn't she? True, these three were a little younger and they were also people she was used to treating in a much different manner, but she'd manage somehow.

After a moment she released them and dug a Kleenex out of her purse to wipe at Danny's face. He scrunched up his nose at the gesture, but sat still while she worked.

"How about we go to my house and get some movies and then go back to the base and watch it there?" she suggested. "I think I'm about shopped out."

Three heartfelt affirmatives answered her and she nodded and shifted so Danny could get down. He was willing to go, but only on the condition that he be allowed to hold her hand so he didn't get lost again.

Janet wasn't about to argue and she got all the bags in place in her right hand—except for two that Jack and Sam insisted on carrying—and Danny's hand in her left with Sam holding his other hand and Jack on her right, his hands full of the bag he was carrying but his position close enough to almost stumble over.

Without further fuss they headed back to the car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Until next time . . . 

"What if there were no more hypothetical questions?" – Anonymous

Keaira

Oh and DarkJediQueen, about the security technician on duty, just you wait and see. . . Heh heh heh . . . (Sorry, kind of delayed reaction, I know.)


	12. A Little Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless owning the movie and the first seven seasons on DVD counts for anything. (But then we'd all own them and that would be a legal nightmare.)

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 12 – A Little Angel

* * *

Janet pulled into her driveway and parked the car, but left it idling as she turned to Jack, the only one of the three still awake. 

"I don't want to wake them up just yet. Do you mind staying here while I grab the movies and some things I need?"

Jack shook his head and she nodded and undid her seatbelt.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

She went inside and stopped for a moment to bend down and greet Phydeaux, Cassie's dog, and then straightened and headed into the house to complete her tasks as quickly as possible.

Grabbing a duffel bag from the hallway closet she thanked her lucky stars that Cassie had fallen in love with Disney movies. They owned every one that had been released on DVD and VHS in the last four years. Slowly the VHS were being replaced by the DVD, but Cassie didn't care that much. She just wanted the movies. Animated, live action, it didn't matter. Anything with that distinctive curlicue "D" on it and Cassie bought it.

Janet took the whole collection, then went up to her room to grab the bag she kept prepared for emergencies—since she never knew when she was going to be stuck on base for a week or more on short notice—and headed back downstairs.

Setting the bags by the front door she went into the mud room at the back door and grabbed Phydeaux's bag—ready for just the same eventuality since he'd stay on base with them if both she and Cassie were stuck there for some reason and couldn't find a dog-sitter or get him to the kennel in town. Janet didn't see either happening in the next five minutes.

Stopping to snap the leash on his collar, Janet moved the bags to the porch, locked the door, and then arranged the three bags so she could get them to the car in one trip. As she passed the car she saw all three were awake and she smiled at them before disappearing behind the car to open the trunk.

The three bags were quickly arranged and the trunk shut, then Phydeaux was loaded into the front seat and buckled in with the special attachment she'd snagged out of his bag.

He stretched and managed to get his nose far enough into the back seat to get a good sniff of each child's hands while Janet circled the car.

"Is Phydeaux going to stay with us too?" Danny asked.

Janet stopped in the middle of buckling her seatbelt to look back at him.

"Phydeaux?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Is he going to stay on base with us?"

She scrutinized his face but wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. How did he know the dog's name?

Well, actually, she knew he knew the dog's name. After Jack had helped Cassie pick it out, he'd helped Cassie spell it out. He'd explained it was a phonetic variation of the usual way of spelling Fido and that Jack would never be able to spell it. It was their little joke and Jack still gave Daniel crap about it.

That wasn't her real question though. Did Danny actually remember the dog he'd helped name or was it just a stray memory?

"How did you know Phydeaux's name?"

Danny shrugged. "Because it's his name."

"He looks like a Phydeaux," Jack added.

She considered that as she finished buckling in and shifted the car into reverse. Jack had said the exact same thing when Cassie asked why he should be named Phydeaux.

With a shake of her head she turned to look behind the car and let her foot off the brake.

She wasn't sure what would be worse. Having there be no cure and none of them remembering anything, or having there be no cure and all of them remembering everything.

Then an even worse thought hit her and she almost slammed on the brakes in her sudden panic. What if they could fix the age problem but they couldn't remember anything?

She shook her head to banish the unwelcome thoughts and gripped the steering wheel more firmly. She might not consider herself a miracle worker like some people on base seemed to, but she'd seen enough miracles in her time at the SGC to know that one shouldn't ever discount the possibility of one happening.

Especially when it came to SG-1.

oOoo

They made it to base without falling asleep again, mostly because Phydeaux spent the trip licking their fingers when offered and making them giggle.

She couldn't help but smile when she glanced back in the rear view mirror occasionally and saw them laughing and stretching to reach Phydeaux only to pull away when he slobbered on them.

She parked in her usual spot and cut the engine, climbing out and opening the doors to free them from their seats. Everyone piled out and she distributed bags to be carried, then wrestled her bags out of the trunk silently thanking whoever thought to put wheels on a suitcase. The extra bags were stacked on top and with a final glance to make sure everyone could handle their bag and that Phydeaux wasn't tangled up already, she turned towards the entrance and led the way inside.

They made it through the first checkpoint without a fuss even though it wasn't the same guards that had seen them out since it had been passed down to each watch that she would be returning with three kids in tow, complete with descriptions—which of course matched—and _her_ ID checked out. They even offered to call someone to help her get everything down to where she was going, but she declined and they continued on.

The elevator was crowded with all four of them, Phydeaux, and the bags, but this late in the evening there wasn't a lot of traffic and it wasn't a problem.

They stopped by the kennels—which were conveniently located on the same floor as the elevator into the SGC—to drop Phydeaux off and then piled into the second elevator and made their way down into the heart of the mountain.

Finally, though, they reached the VIP room that had been set up for them. She opened the door and set the bags down inside, pleased to see the room had been made up to her specifications. The single queen sized bed had been moved out and replaced with three of the stackable beds from the crash rooms where personnel could stay if they didn't feel like going home or couldn't for some reason. Two were stacked up bunkbed style against one wall, the third by itself against the opposite wall.

The table was still in the same spot and the dresser had been moved to make room for the beds, but as she looked around she decided that there was enough room for a TV on a stand between the beds and against the wall. This would work well for as long as it was necessary—a short period of time if they were lucky.

She started rifling through the bags looking for the pajamas she'd bought as the three of them looked around and decided which bed they wanted. It worked out nicely since Sam preferred the single bed, Daniel wanted the bottom bunk, and Jack was all over the top one. She momentarily wondered how he'd climbed up there as fast as he did, but shook her head to clear the stray thought. As long as he didn't kill himself she supposed it didn't matter.

"Okay, everyone needs to get in pajamas, get teeth brushed, go to the bathroom, and anything else you need to do before bed. If you can handle all those on your own, I'll see if I can't get a TV and a DVD player so we can watch a movie before bed."

This idea was met with enthusiasm and she smiled as she finished laying out the items they'd need.

She felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down to see Daniel standing there.

"Yes, Danny?"

"What movie are we going to watch?" he asked.

She squatted so she was on eye level with him and said, "I don't know. I brought all the movies I had that I thought you three might like. When I get back we'll pick on out, okay?"

He pondered this for a moment. "Okay," he said finally and accepted the pajamas she gave him. She gave Sam and Jack their pajamas as well and then straightened and looked at Jack.

"I'm putting you in charge, Jack. Can you make sure everyone is ready for bed when I get back?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She refused to let herself hesitate any longer and left to find a TV and DVD player she could . . . appropriate . . . temporarily, of course.

oOoo

Jack was all ready to take charge like Janet had said, but found it unnecessary. Both Daniel and Sam had gone through the various tasks of getting ready for bed without hesitation and now they waited for Janet to return.

Daniel had retrieved one of the books he'd picked out and Sam had dug out the instruction manual for the chemistry set and was flipping through it; both were seated on their beds.

Jack was sitting on his bed, legs dangling over the side, bored and wondering if he should go searching for one of his toys.

The plump pillow sitting at the end of his bed caught his eye and he turned to look at it more fully, a grin slowly growing as an idea formed. The food fight earlier hadn't been satisfactorily resolved as far as he was concerned.

It was time to finish what had been started.

"Hey, Danny?"

Danny looked up to see Jack dangling upside down over the edge of his bed.

"What?"

A pillow in the face was the answer and it knocked him back since he wasn't expecting it. He scowled and grabbed his own pillow, but Jack pulled himself up before he could bring it to bear.

He went to climb up and get Jack, but got smacked for his troubles.

"Sam! Help me! Distract him!"

She looked up and then grinned and grabbed her own pillow and raced over to join in the fray.

Jack saw he was about to be overrun and did the only thing he could—he retreated, jumping off the far end from where Sam and Danny were trying to climb up.

Seeing their quarry escape they abandoned their climb and the three clashed in the middle of the room, pillows flying and giggles echoing off the walls.

oOoo

It turned out to be easier than she thought to get the electronics she needed and since she'd—almost literally—run into Lieutenant Samay, one of the supply guys, she didn't even have to steal it. And it came on a nifty cart with wheels and was all hooked up. All she had to do was plug them into the wall.

That was a very good thing since she didn't really get along with audio visual equipment of the entertainment persuasion. Give her a heart monitor or just about any other piece of medical equipment and she could hook it up no problem, but for some reason she never had been able to figure out how to tell which plug when into which jack on the back of a TV.

When she'd asked Sam to help her set up her entertainment center at home a year ago the blonde woman had readily agreed, but when she confessed she had no idea how to set the time on her VCR, Sam had laughed. Long and hard.

She'd even snorted once.

Apparently she just couldn't see how someone could be so smart as to almost single-handedly save the lives of everyone on base on a regular basis from things medical science had yet to contemplate, yet was incapable of setting a VCR clock.

The purchase of a DVD player a few weeks later hadn't helped either. Fortunately, Sam had taken pity on her and picked out one that could do everything she needed but wouldn't confuse her. And, Sam had added with a perfectly innocent tone but a mischievous glint in her eye, the clock set itself so she didn't need to worry about that.

Janet was still trying to figure out what Sam's weakness was so she could get her back, but alas, none had yet surfaced.

Unless you counted Sam's possible feelings for her commanding officer, but that caused too much pain to ever be a useful teasing tool.

Then again if they couldn't fix this problem, Sam and Jack would have an entire lifetime to figure out their feelings for one another and a way around the regulations.

With that simultaneously depressing and uplifting thought in mind, she turned the corner and continued on.

oOoo

It was the clearly audible sound of giggling that first caught her attention and pulled her from her musings. She slowed for a few steps and then hurried, coming to a stop at the door. One of the two SFs stationed there just barely caught the cart before it rolled away, but she was already grasping the door handle and throwing it open, deja vu washing over her as she took in the scene before her.

It wasn't mashed potatoes, but it did look a little similar at first. If mashed potatoes could float and eddy and drift slowly to the ground. Maybe mashed potato flakes, the instant ones you just added water and butter to.

No, she decided, this wasn't potatoes. It was feathers.

Her entrance had gone unnoticed so far, but she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. She a had only a few precious seconds to decide how to react. With a surprising quickness a plan was formulated, evaluated, and approved and she was acting on it, striding forward to where the three of them were continuing to swing at and hit each other with pillows half empty of their feather fillings. The feathers in question were the elements of the potato flake-esque snowstorm.

She snatched the pillow from Jack's hand when he brought it up and with a surprised "Hey!" he turned to see who had disarmed him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to protest or explain.

They'd never know which since Janet's back swing with the stolen weapon caught him completely by surprise and knocked him back towards Sam and Danny who'd stopped at the sight of her behind Jack.

When she turned Jack's pillow against him, Danny reacted instantly, a scowl on his face as he charged Janet in Jack's defense. Sam was only a few seconds behind and Jack watched them both pummel Janet as she took a swing or two herself. Then he grinned and rejoined the fight with a yell, tackling Janet and bringing her down.

She laughed as Jack snatched his pillow and the three of them attacked her. She curled up and allowed them to hit her as she waited for her chance to make her next move. Then it came and she moved swiftly, snagging Danny around the waist and puling him down, ignoring the continued assault in favor of concentrating on tickling the child in her arms.

He squealed and protested in the middle of his giggles, but she just grinned and kept it up.

Jack realized the pillows weren't working and abandoned his, yelling for Sam to help him tickle her until she let Danny go.

Things quickly devolved from there into a general tickling/wrestling free-for-all in which the only objectives were to tickle others and avoid the same fate for yourself.

The laughing and squealing were loud enough that none of them realized Teal'c was there until he grasped a handful of Danny's and Jack's pajamas and lifted them from atop the two girls who had banded together and were laying side by side to better assist each other in defense and attack.

The feathers continued to drift down as all four of them fell silent and looked at Teal'c.

"GeneralHammond requires your presence in the Gate room, DoctorFraiser."

As she stood and brushed at the feathers clinging to her, she wondered why Teal'c had been sent, then realized that they must have followed her other suggestion and turned down the announcing system speaker in the room. She was concerned that it would keep them awake.

They might have called her name over it, but with the noise they'd been making she wouldn't have heard it.

She nodded and looked around the room. It was a mess from the fight.

"While I'm gone can you pick up the feathers and put them in a pile in the middle of the floor. I'll bring a garbage bag and more pillows when I come back and we can watch our movie before bed."

Since Janet had not only _not_ yelled at them, but joined the pillow fight, the three of them were perfectly willing to cooperate and clean it up. It wasn't every day that an adult was cool like that.

She nodded and followed Teal'c out of the room, her attention shifting to what the General might want this late at night.

oOoo

"I have located DoctorFraiser," Teal'c announced as they entered the Gate room. Janet immediately spotted why she'd been summoned.

Jacob Carter and Martouf were standing at the base of the ramp talking with General Hammond.

She faltered on only a single step before straightening her spine and striding forward to meet the two Tok'ra.

A few handshakes and greetings later she was thrown right into the fire.

"We received your message, but there must be some sort of interference between Earth and our base. Unless of course my daughter and the rest of SG-1 were actually regressed in age," he was smiling but both the strain in the gesture and the way he said it proved he didn't actually believe it was a joke—just hoped.

"In fact we were, JacobCarter," Teal'c said.

Jacob sighed. "Teal'c?"

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement.

"Damn. I was hoping there was some new fad to copy your little tattoo there. So Sammy's a teenager again?" Then he chuckled. "Well it could be worse. She could be six. And yes, that was worse than her being a teenager, if you can believe it. At least by the time she was a teenager she understood she cold only take apart her own things."

After a few moments he realized he was the only one laughing. He looked between Janet and Hammond and stopped cold.

"Oh you're kidding."

Janet shook her head. "All three of them are about the same, but if I had to give an approximate age for them, I'd say Daniel's about five, Sam's six, and Ja- uh, Colonel O'Neill is about seven years old."

"What has caused this?" Martouf inquired, his brow furrowed in concern.

"We're not sure, actually," Janet confessed. "A few questions during my examination of each of them revealed nothing obvious."

There was only a hint of aggravation in Hammond's voice when he said, "We have a briefing scheduled for 0800 hours. Frankly, we didn't expect you'd be here so quickly."

"Selmac and I just finished a mission and have been given some time off until the next one."

"Really?" Hammond asked.

"Well, okay, so we can't go forward on the next mission until we get the intel back from our guy on the inside. But they could have kept me there anyway."

They didn't bother asking for Martouf's excuse. Everyone knew it was just that. He came to see if he could assist in any way and to see Sam.

"So where is she?" Jacob asked.

"Doctor?"

"Well, right now she's in the VIP room we've set aside for them, but . . . I don't know that your visiting would be such a good idea."

"Why not?" Jacob asked aloud, though the silent question came from everyone.

"Well, based on what I've observed so far, whoever did this adjusted their memories to reflect their ages. A few snippets of more recent memory here and there have slipped out, but . . ." She shrugged. She thought about mentioning the story she'd given the kids about their parents, but decided against it. She didn't think the details of their evening of shopping were something General Hammond needed to hear right now.

"What DoctorFraiser says is true," Teal'c put in. "I have memories of the SGC and all of you, but there a great many periods of time which I cannot recall. The further back in my memories I go, these gaps are smaller and occur less frequently."

"Well maybe I can jog her memories."

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but I don't think so," Janet said. "If returning to the SGC hasn't helped, I don't know that seeing you would either and since the father she seems to remember right now is very much younger and not blended with a symbiote, it might only cause more problems for her emotionally. If she were older, I'd be less concerned, but I don't know that a six-year-old is emotionally mature enough to accept something like this. Especially since it would require telling her about her mother's death. A mother she probably believes is alive and well."

Jacob considered this for a few moments.

"If this process isn't reversible, they'll all have to be told what happened to their parents eventually," Hammond said.

"Yes, sir. If it comes down to it and we can't find a way to reverse the regression, they will have to be told. But I'd prefer to exhaust any possible solutions first."

"What do we tell them until then if they ask?"

"Well, sir, they already seem to believe that their parents simply went on trips far away from here and left them with me." She mentally crossed her fingers to excuse the small lie of _how_ they'd come to believe that. In the grand scheme of the universe it ranked pretty low right now on the list of 'Things to Worry About'.

"That's not a viable solution, Doctor, if you're the one working on finding a way to reverse this whole mess."

"I believe we can work it out, sir. We'll need to assign a few guards to make sure they stay out from underfoot of regular operations—which has to be done anyway—and I can check on them regularly to make sure they're okay—something I already need to do to make sure this problem doesn't get worse. We got some things to keep them busy while we were out shopping this evening and since Cassie's out of town right now, I was already planning on staying on base. Sir, they trust me and are willing to listen to what I say. For the time being, I don't see any reason to change that."

The irony of her arguing for something she'd prepared herself to argue against wasn't lost on her, but their little bonding moment by the fountain had changed her mind and her own sense of responsibility wouldn't let her do any less anyway. Their health was her responsibility and while they weren't exactly sick right now, she was still the one everyone looked to for a fix. Whether she wanted to or not, she had to stick by this decision.

"Also, with my fully capable staff and the Tok'ra helping, my involvement need not be so time-intensive."

After a moment Hammond nodded. "Very well, Doctor. I'll follow your recommendations for now."

"Thank you, sir," she acknowledged, managing not to show the relief she felt. Feeling a little magnanimous, she turned to Jacob. "I do have a compromise for you."

"What?"

"I don't believe interacting with Sam is a good idea, but you can see her. I need to take their vitals again anyway and Jack will fidget more in the infirmary. The isolation room we set up for them has a one-way window for the observation room and works just fine for me."

Jacob nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

Hammond nodded as well and Janet turned to lead the way to the elevator, but was stopped by Hammond's next words.

"Doctor Fraiser, is that a feather in your hair?"

"I'll just go ahead to get them to the room before you come through the hallway so we don't have to worry about a chance meeting," she said, ignoring the comment and thanking her lucky stars she was turned away so they couldn't see her blush. Without waiting for confirmation she took off at a jog.

Behind her the two generals and friends shared a look but said nothing more.

oOoo

The feathers were completely picked up by the time she returned and she nodded in approval.

"Can we pick the movie now?" Danny asked.

"In just a few minutes," she said as she went to get their shoes and waved for Danny to come over so she cold help him put them on. "But first I need to check your vitals. That means I need to listen to our heart and lungs and check our blood pressure."

"Not more needles!" Jack whined as Danny obliged, letting her pull him up into her lap.

She smiled. "Nope. No needles this time. Just a stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff, and a thermometer."

He sighed dramatically but sat to pull on his new sneakers. Sam had hers on by the time he finished and as soon as he stood Janet led the way out the door, Danny's hand in hers, Sam on the other side.

Jack trailed behind but with the SFs following them Janet wasn't worried about him straying.

She was more concerned about what to use to bribe him without sugar if it became necessary for his cooperation. Maybe use of the X-Box she'd been planning on getting put in the room for him . . .

oOoo

"Okay, you three. Now keep your mouths shut so the thermometer stays there and then we'll be done and we can go back to the room."

From the observation booth the three men watching did so with varying degrees of disbelief.

"I'd forgotten how light her hair was as a child," Jacob mused.

"She's a beautiful child," Martouf added.

Jacob snorted. "Don't be fooled. She only looks like an angel. Underneath that innocent exterior is a little hellion waiting to break free. She gave us far more trouble than Mark ever did." He looked at Hammond. "And I meant that about taking things apart, George. Granted she could usually put them back together, but it always took her a while and you could never be sure she hadn't tried to 'improve' it in some way."

"I don't think you need to worry. We're not letting her near anything like that."

"If you can keep her away you deserve a medal," was the response, but Jacob missed the sharp look it earned as his eyes were on his daughter.

oOoo

They managed the whole checking of vitals without too much trouble and got back to the room without crossing paths with the Tok'ra and the general and found the feathers had been taken care of and new pillows delivered. The TV had even been rolled to the empty space against the walls and between the beds so the kids could watch from their beds.

She glanced back at the door and the SF there just smiled.

"If there's anything we can do to help, Ma'am, just let us know."

Janet nodded and smiled at the young woman, then the door was closed and she turned to where three hopeful faces looked up at her.

"I think it's time for that movie now. Get settled and I'll bring the collection over so we can chose one."

The three of them split up as she went and grabbed the bag of movies, but when she turned back she stopped in surprise.

Instead of climbing into bed, they'd each pulled their blankets and pillows off and were arranging them on the open floor before the TV.

Jack tossed his pillow onto his blanket and then swung down and joined the other two in settling in.

She managed to convert the sigh that tried to escape into a smile instead and took the bag to them, sitting on the floor and then leaning back, letting them dive in and look through their choices. A small argument ensued, but it was quickly resolved without her intervention when Sam agreed with Danny and outvoted Jack. He frowned, but accepted the majority's decision.

Janet took the case and arched an eyebrow at the title, but obligingly stood and put it in the player.

Was it chance or something else that prompted Daniel to choose _The Fox and the Hound_ and Jack to argue against it?

Janet well recalled the _discussion_ the two of them had had when they watched it with Cassie a few months ago. It had been one of those weird moments when you wondered how they refrained from killing each other in the field, but realized just how close their friendship was.

Jack had started it by teasing Daniel mercilessly about the fact that he'd never seen the movie before. He'd never seen any Disney movies before and it was kind of a bonding thing for him and Cassie since both were starting fresh when it came to the acclaimed animated films. Teal'c had also been invited and had agreed, which was why Jack was there—to provide chauffeur services.

After the movie was over and they were just hanging out, Jack had brought the subject up and the two of them had verbally sparred for a few moments before Teal'c had inquired as to whether the Disney movies were used as instructional films for children.

A brief moment of confusion had occurred until Teal'c had explained that it seemed that the movie contained a valuable lesson about differences in people and how friendships could transcend the vagaries of human nature and genetics.

Which had led to another disagreement between Daniel and Jack as to the answer to his question. Daniel argued that Teal'c was right and there had been a lesson implied, and adding cultural and archaeological evidence to back it up. Jack insisted it was just a story for little kids, not a fable or anything like that.

Cassie had leaned over to Teal'c and informed him sotto voce that if it was intended to be a lesson, neither seemed to have learned it.

The two of them had been arguing too loudly to hear her comment, but Janet had caught it and had started laughing, which got their attention and broke up the argument.

She once again wondered how much they really remembered, but then the music started and she pushed it aside as she took up a spot at the back of the group, the three of them immediately snuggling up around her, Danny in her lap, Jack to her left, and Sam to her right.

She smiled once more and settled in to watch the movie.

oOoo

By the time it ended both Sam and Jack had dropped off to sleep, but Danny was wide-eyed and attentive to the final fade-out.

He turned to look at her.

"That was good," he said.

"You were supposed to fall asleep," she said.

He smiled smugly. "I never fall asleep during movies. You have to read me a story if you want me to fall asleep."

She chuckled and shook her head slightly. She should have known.

"Okay. Go get a book for me and I'll read it."

He bounced up and went straight to the bag, pulling out a book and racing back almost before she had time to shift to another position so her butt would wake up.

He handed the book to her and laid out his blanket in the spot left between Jack and Sam, then crawled under it and stretched out on his stomach, his head propped up on his elbows.

"Are you going to be able to fall asleep like that?" she asked.

"I won't fall asleep while you're reading. I fall asleep after you finish."

"Oh," she said and opened the book. It was one of the books she'd arched an eyebrow at in the store—a child's compendium of Egyptian gods and goddesses.

"Read me the one about Ra and Apophis," he said. "Then I'll go to sleep."

She wondered if it was such a good idea to read that particular story but he sensed her hesitation and gave her the infamous Daniel Jackson Puppy-Dog Eyes. They were irresistable as an adult but as a child . . . It was a mystery how he'd not had a happier childhood with charm like that. How could anyone _not_ give him anything and everything he wanted?

She shook her head once more and then started reading the story of Ra and Apophis and their battle for supremacy each day.

oOoo

She finished and he laid his head down with a sleepy, "Goodnight, Doctor Janet."

Within moments, just as he'd said, his breath had evened out and he was asleep.

She smiled and looked over the three of them.

Awake they cold be unholy terrors, doubly so if they worked together. But they weren't really so bad, she decided.

Especially when they were unconscious.

With a final check of the room to make sure she hadn't left anything she shouldn't have, she flipped off the light and left the room.

She'd just make a quick stop by the infirmary to see the results of their blood tests—although since she hadn't been called she was pretty sure they showed nothing of use—and then go find her own bed to sleep in.

She had a feeling tomorrow was going to start early and run late and be wholly unproductive in between.

* * *

Thanks for your patience and support! You guys rock! Until next time . . . 

"The persons hardest to convince they're at the retirement age are children at bedtime." - Shannon Fife

Keaira


	13. A Little Story

Disclaimer: I don't own them yet, but it's the first thing on my list once I become Empress of the Universe.

AN: Alrighty then! After another grueling and mostly unexpected business trip I'm back!

Huge thanks are due to Waves, my beta. Sadly, this will be her last chapter for some time. She recently deployed to the Persian Gulf on her ship and communications just aren't reliable enough for regular and/or speedy updates so she has bowed out. Good luck and Godspeed!

In her place, I'd like to welcome her sister, Adimral Lily. (Yeah, I know, the one that's NOT in the Navy has the nickname of Admiral. Go figure.)

I did mention that I hate muses, right? Apparently mine has some sort of weird love/hate relationship with Martouf because even though this takes place after The Curse (as evidenced by Jack thinking of Sarah and Osiris back in chapter 2), Martouf is still alive. I didn't do it on purpose and I don't get it either. Just . . . pretend like Martouf _didn't_ die in this reality. Does that make this an AU? Hmm . . .

At any rate, I just thought I should clear that up. If I ever revise this someday, I'll probably write him out, but for now he'll stay. Lantash is just that good at reversing the effects of a double zat blast.

Yeah . . . that's it . . .

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 13 – A Little Story

* * *

"I want coffee!" 

"You're too young for coffee, Danny."

"I am not," a petulant voice protested.

"I'm your doctor and I say you are."

"Pleeease?"

"No. And puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me."

"Pleeeeeeease!"

"Daniel. Would your mother let you have coffee?"

That stopped the conversation as well as the footsteps.

After a moment Danny said, "Well . . . noooo . . . But my dad would!"

"Well I'm not your dad. The answer isn't going to change. No coffee. Now come on. General Hammond's waiting on us and it's a bad idea to keep generals waiting." The footsteps resumed and shortly thereafter Janet's head was visible on the stairs followed by the rest of her and the remaining three members of SG-1.

A disgusted sigh and a pout was Danny's response and Hammond shook his head with a smile. It seemed some things would never change.

With Janet's help the three of them took seats on the side of the table facing away from the Gate room. Janet sat in the seat next to Hammond with Daniel on her left, Jack next to him, and Sam on the end.

Teal'c sat across from Daniel with Martouf across from Janet. She'd protested his involvement on the grounds that he too had a strong emotional attachment to Sam and that it might jog unpleasant memories—she wanted their memories back, just not in such a way as to cause trauma—but couldn't argue that they needed a Tok'ra representative and that it was yet another delay to request someone else. She'd been overruled by Hammond and the discussion had been ended.

She still wasn't happy, but so far there didn't seem to be any negative effect. In fact, besides a sunny smile from the blonde child there didn't seem to be any effect at all. But Sam had smiled at pretty much everyone they'd met this morning. So far, her memories—good, bad, or otherwise—hadn't shown any obvious signs of return.

Janet relaxed marginally and started to turn back to the briefing when she noticed Jack's expression. He was scowling in an eerily familiar way that usually indicated another alien was flirting with his 2IC. Right now his death glare was being leveled at Martouf.

The Tok'ra in question had been watching Sam closely until he apparently felt the heat of the glare being sent his way. He met Jack's eyes and his brows rose in question but Jack just stuck his tongue out and then looked at Danny who was tugging on his sleeve.

She arched an eyebrow. Was that a manifestation if his dislike for Martouf, for Tok'ra in general, or for something more personal than that? Or was he just being a little snot?

She sighed and rubbed at her temples. Trying to figure out what they did and did not remember and what was a coincidence and what wasn't was going to give her a headache.

"Doctor Fraiser?" Hammond questioned, concern in his voice.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine, General. Should we begin?"

"Yes. We should."

She nodded and cleared her throat, drawing all attention to her.

"Okay. We're going to talk about what happened to you this week. Danny, why don't we start with you. Do you remember coming through the Stargate?"

Danny nodded.

"We were visiting Saanchi."

"Who is Saanchi?"

"He's the leader of the village."

"What was the village like?"

"Um . . . There were houses . . . made of mud I think, but they might have been a very soft stone . . ." He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Janet smiled. "That's okay. Can you remember anything else you saw in the village?"

Danny spent the next half an hour describing the village and the things they'd seen. Janet wasn't an anthropologist or an archaeologist, but it sounded to her like these people were pretty young culturally speaking. Not that that precluded their abilities to turn SG-1 into children, but so far it didn't seem to be a technological cause.

He described their meeting with Saanchi to the best of his ability and how the man had been very welcoming. Then he mentioned a special dinner held in SG-1's honor and their return home. He had no clear remembrance of approximately six hours of time in there, but it was possible he had just been asleep. Janet didn't believe so, but if he didn't remember then there was little they could do to force it at this time.

Upon questioning Sam and Jack they learned little more of value. Sam recalled the women's skill with weaving and dyeing, but the rest pretty much confirmed Danny's telling. Jack only recalled a really cool dog-like creature they weren't familiar with beyond the basics Sam and Danny shared.

Three sets of expectant eyes turned to Teal'c, and three sets of indifferent and slightly bored ones wandered around the room.

"I cannot recall anything of value beyond that which has already been recounted."

"What about the six hour window?" Janet asked.

"I am sorry, DoctorFraiser. My memories are also inaccessible for the time specified. I recall walking away from the village in company with the rest of SG-1 and Saanchi, the village headman, but after that my next memory is of waking up from a deep state of kel-no-reem in Saanchi's house. I cannot be sure of the exact time, but six hours is close to what I would estimate."

"Saanchi was going to show us something!" Danny suddenly piped up.

"What?" Janet asked as all eyes went to him.

Finding himself suddenly the focus of attention, Danny slid down in his chair, his expression embarrassed and apologetic. "Sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Janet smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Danny. What was Saanchi going to show you?"

Seeing he wasn't in trouble, he sat up again and concentrated, his face scrunching with the effort in a very Daniel Jackson-esque way.

After a few long moments he shook his head. "I don't remember."

She patted his hand. "It's okay. But if you think of it let us know."

He nodded and frowned once more, obviously trying to recover the lost memory.

They questioned the kids for another half hour before it was obvious that they were bored and there was no point in keeping them any longer. The two SFs currently assigned to them escorted them back to the playroom set up for them while Martouf, Hammond, and Janet continued the briefing. Teal'c also opted to stay, though he wasn't sure what he could contribute.

"What do their medical examinations show?" Hammond asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. They reflect a perfectly healthy five-, six-, and seven-year-old human with the genetic material of three members of SG-1. The only differences I can see are due to their age variations. I did several brain scans of various kinds but it's the same story. Nothing out of the ordinary for their age and who they are."

"What about Teal'c?"

"He's the same if allowances are made for Jaffa physiology. He's a perfectly healthy Jaffa approximately twenty-two years of age, but with the difference in human and Jaffa ages, I can't be sure of that number. Junior has regressed to a stage just past the point of implantation for a larval Goa'uld. But what that means since Teal'c seems to have regressed further, I don't know.

"Blood work shows no foreign substances—including nanites—or indications of infection, either viral or bacterial. MRIs, PET scans, tissue samples . . . there is no medical symptom that I can detect that indicates they are anything but what they appear to be or that they have ever been different from what they are."

"Thank you, Doctor. If you think of any other test to run or anything else, please let me know."

"Of course, sir."

"This sounds like nothing the Tok'ra have ever encountered before," Martouf said when attention shifted to him, "but then as far as Lantash and I know the Tok'ra have never been to this planet. I do not believe it is one the Goa'uld are aware of."

"We didn't think so," General Hammond said. "This planet came from the Ancients' database downloaded into Colonel O'Neill's mind. We were hoping this problem had been seen on another planet, though."

"As I said, it is not something I have heard of. We could use the memory recall devices to try and recover the memories during the lost six hours though," Martouf suggested. "It is likely that whatever caused this happened during this time."

"I would advise against that, sir," Janet said immediately. "We don't know why they don't recall their adult selves. Perhaps whoever did this did it on purpose. There is a certain amount of sense to the idea. Can you imagine being five years old and recalling everything in thirty-five plus years of life? Including the death of your parents and your wife, not to mention the various foster homes in between and being laughed out of the one place you felt at home, the one connection you had to your parents? Or being a prisoner of war in the Gulf War and returning to your family only to have your son shoot himself with your gun when he was about your age? What about the death of Sam's mother and her father's cancer? We won't even go into the things that have happened to them since joining the program. Whether it was intentional or just a side effect of the regression, I don't know that encouraging them to remember is a good idea. Not until we solve the regression in age—which might fix the memory problem all by itself."

"I'm inclined to agree, Doctor, but what other choice do we have? You said yourself you can find no medical cause for it. We can't solve the regression in age without knowing what happened."

"You do not need to subject DanielJackson, MajorCarter, or ColonelO'Neill to the memory recall devices," Teal'c put in. "I will submit to use of the device. If I can recall the answers we need then we have found our solution. If I can recall nothing then we need not pursue the matter further."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

"I would still like to go down as recommending against this procedure just yet," Janet said.

"Your protest is noted, Doctor, but I believe Teal'c can handle anything he might recall and it might give us the answers we need. I won't order him to do it, but if he willingly submits, I think the risk is worth the possible gains."

"Yes, sir." It was obvious from her tone she still disagreed, but wouldn't push it—right now.

"Then if there's nothing else we'll adjourn to a more suitable location-"

"The infirmary, sir, if you don't mind," Janet said, interrupting the general but not willing to lose total control of the situation. "Just in case."

Hammond nodded. "The infirmary then."

With that the meeting broke up and Janet hurried from the room to make sure her people were ready. She couldn't explain it as anything more than a bad feeling, but she wasn't one to doubt her instincts. She was determined that if they were going ahead with this plan that every possible precaution was taken and as many eventualities as possible were planned for.

Martouf caught up to her and paced her and she repressed the urge to growl at him and all meddling Tok'ra scientists.

"I understand your concern, Doctor Fraiser, but I do believe the risk to be minimal."

"You'll forgive me if my experiences with Tok'ra technology and medicine don't exactly instill confidence in that assessment."

"As I said, I understand your concerns. I will do my best to ensure that nothing goes wrong."

"For your sake I hope so," she said quietly in a falsely sweet voice and then entered the elevator, ignoring the Tok'ra's sudden stop and look of surprise.

"Coming, Martouf?" she asked neutrally. Hammond and Teal'c were giving him odd looks.

He nodded and entered the elevator, but he remained on the far side of the small car and continued to give Janet a wide berth even after disembarking. He wasn't one to question his instincts either and right now they were quite firm in the recommendation that a close proximity to Janet Fraiser was not wise.

He'd just give her a little space.

oOoo

Janet led the way into the infirmary and immediately started issuing orders to her staff which were followed with the usual efficiency. Within a few short minutes Teal'c was seated on a bed and ready to go. After looking at Janet for permission, Martouf pressed the probe against Teal'c's temple and then brought up the controlling device to activate it.

Teal'c sat at the head of the bed, not leaning against the pillow, but able to if he so wished—or if he passed out—and faced the end of the bed where the holographic display was set up. Normally it wouldn't be used to allow the subject privacy, but Teal'c himself had suggested it since one of the others might recognize something he didn't.

With Janet and Hammond on his right and Martouf on his left, they began.

"First we'll begin by recalling your arrival on P2J-612," Martouf said and the display shifted to show Teal'c exiting the Stargate. Ahead of him walked Daniel, Sam, and Jack.

oOoo

"All right, campers!" Jack said. "Welcome to beautiful, lush . . . tree-filled P2J-612."

"Sir, the UAV indicated that the settlement was this direction, approximately fifteen clicks," Carter said and faced the Stargate.

"Did I hear you right, Carter? The village is _behind_ the Stargate?"

Sam smiled good-naturedly at her CO's lightly sarcastic remark. "Yes, sir."

"Well then, let us be off in this new and oh-so exciting direction. Teal'c, take point."

The picture shifted downward to reflect Teal'c's head as he nodded agreement and then the rest of the team went out of view as the path into the woods came into view.

oOoo

"Let's move forward to your entering the village and meeting Saanchi, the village headman," Martouf said.

There was a pause as the picture jumped to their entering the village.

oOoo

It wasn't terribly advanced by any stretch of the imagination, but it was well enough for the people living there and better than they'd seen on some planets.

A wide road led through the length of the village, houses and businesses—and sometimes combinations of the two—lined the way.

The people were curious and friendly, but not overly welcoming. Curiosity seemed to be the order of the day and it wasn't all that different from the way SG-1 was behaving.

Daniel murmured his observations and extrapolations to his teammates much as the villagers seemed to be doing in regards to them.

Jack didn't feel there was any overt threat so his gun was loosely held in his hands, supported more by the clip attaching it to his vest than his grip. He could fire if need be but he wasn't expecting trouble.

Similarly, those with items in hand that might be used as a weapon kept a firm grip on them, but no pitchforks were being brandished.

Sam was looking over the villagers and remarking in some of the clothing she saw. Many of the village women were also apparently remarking on the odd clothing worn by the newcomers, pointing out items and probably speculating on the production of such things.

Teal'c remained silent but watchful, and there were even a few of those in the crowds, too.

Suddenly a small man with a brightly colored toga-like robe stepped out of a building and smiled widely at SG-1.

He started speaking in a hurried babble of some foreign language but apparently it made sense to Daniel.

"It's a variation of Latin," he explained and then spoke a few tentative words which were quickly recognized and got enthusiastic nodding from the small man. Then the words changed slightly, but only Daniel still understood them.

Daniel and the man spoke for a few minutes until Jack's patience ran out.

"Daniel?" he asked. "Do you want to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Of course, sorry. Guys, this is Saanchi. He's the headman in the village here." Then he turned to Saanchi and spoke what was obviously an introduction, though they couldn't understand anything but their own names. Jack smiled and waved, Carter nodded and Teal'c inclined his head.

"They seem like real friendly folks," Jack commented.

"Very friendly," Sam said as the village closed in around them, more blatant in their curiosity now that Saanchi had apparently given his approval to welcome them.

Daniel's voice caught Jack's attention and he looked at where Daniel was explaining and gesturing with his hands. Currently he was drawing a circle in the air and pointing behind them back the way they'd come.

Saanchi's eyes widened and then said something soft which spread in a murmured rumble throughout the crowd. Then like a wave, the people all dropped to one knee, bowing their heads.

"Not again," Daniel said with a sigh and reached for Saanchi to pull him up.

He said something, repeating it forcefully when it didn't seem to sink in.

After a moment Saanchi ventured a tentative phrase which Daniel frowned at.

"Well, we're friends of the Asgard."

Saanchi nodded and turned, pulling Daniel along by his hand.

"Daniel?"

"He wants us to go this way, I guess," Daniel said, but allowed himself to be tugged along.

"That way it is," Jack said with a resigned sigh and followed along, the rest of SG-1 falling in behind him.

oOoo

"This Saanchi fellow seems like a nice enough person," Hammond ventured.

"I agree" Janet said. "And it almost seemed like they thought you were someone of great importance."

"DanielJackson theorized that they believed us to be the Ancients."

"He did?"

"Yes. As I watch these scenes, I am recalling more information about them."

"Can you think of anything that might have happened between now and the lost time?" Hammond asked.

Teal'c paused and a sort of fast-forward of various scenes flashed across the display.

"I cannot. I believe that whatever happened to us, occurred during that time."

"Then let's move ahead to that point. You said you recall leaving the village with Saanchi. Daniel Jackson suggested he wanted to show you something."

"He did. There was an Ancient outpost located on the planet at one time. It was in ruins and DanielJackson wished to explore them."

"Did you find anything in the ruins?"

All the eyes were on the screen but when Teal'c didn't respond, Janet looked at him and saw his eyes were wide, but the pupils had contracted to pinpoints.

"Teal'c?"

The display showed a blur of images too messy to distinguish and Teal'c began to convulse.

"Turn it off now!" she bellowed at Martouf, then started yelling for her staff, firing off orders as Hammond backed up.

Martouf stood frozen, but another yell from Janet got his attention and he quickly deactivated the machine and pried it from Teal'c skin.

They'd just gotten the heart monitor up and running and as soon as the device was removed he went from a flatline to a steady beat. He fell limp against the bed, unconscious, but responsive when Janet pulled up his eyelids and shined her penlight in them.

Janet finished a quick check to make sure there were no other major symptoms left to be treated, then pulled back and let her staff go to work.

She continued watching for a moment but the crisis seemed to be past.

Then without warning she whirled and stalked over to where Martouf had retreated to, out of the way of the nurses and corpsmen. Her eyes blazed and her mouth was set in a firm line of anger.

"Satisfied? Obviously, they're not meant to remember what happened in the ruins just yet. We'll just have to find another way."

Hammond's soothing voice broke through and she finally stopped trying to glare Martouf to death. "I agree, Doctor. We haven't yet heard back from the Asgard or Tollans yet. For now, we'll keep an eye on them and see if anything else comes up to give us a new direction."

"I agree wholeheartedly, sir," she said coldly, her words clipped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on the rest of SG-1."

With a final glare for the Tok'ra she left, her heels clicking angrily on the smooth floors.

"General, I hope you don't think-"

"I don't believe you intentionally caused Teal'c harm, son, but Dr. Fraiser takes the care and treatment of the people of this base very seriously. She's as mad at me as she is you, but you can't court-martial her for it. Come on. We'll go find Jacob and tell him what we've discovered and stay out of the infirmary for a while."

Martouf nodded and silently followed the General from the room.

* * *

Thanks for your unbelieveable patience! Until next time . . . 

"What if the hokey-pokey really _is_ what it's all about?" – Anonymous

-Keaira


	14. A Little Vigil

Two chapters within almost a week. Weird. But hopefully it'll be more common in the near future.

Disclaimer: Let me check . . . nope! Still not mine! sigh

Acting One's Age  
by Keaira  
Chapter 14 – A Little Vigil

* * *

Janet Fraiser was mad. Seething mad. Mad enough to- to-

Scream through clenched teeth apparently.

After that she felt a little better.

With a sigh she leaned against the wall and wondered where the normally cool, professional doctor had gone on her.

She knew her reaction to Martouf was a little extreme, but she couldn't help it.

She'd voiced her concerns and as usual they'd been ignored and now Teal'c was unconscious in her infirmary. Hopefully Junior could work more of that symbiote magic and pull him through, but she hated having to rely on a creature she very much considered the enemy.

Did they think she came up with these ideas because she got some perverse pleasure out of making things as difficult as possible? She wanted an answer just as much as the next person, but not at the expense of her patients' health.

With a deep breath and a few moments with her eyes closed she managed to calm herself and regain her control.

Martouf was just trying to do the job he'd been asked here to do which was help them find an answer to the problem of SG-1's regression in age. It wasn't his fault they were kids and he probably really had thought there would be no harm.

She spent a guilty moment wishing Anise were the Tok'ra representative who'd suggested using the memory recall device. It would be the perfect excuse to punch the Tok'ra Tart right in her perfectly proportioned lips.

But it wasn't her and wishing it was didn't solve the problem either. Besides, if she were here no doubt she'd use this as an excuse to conduct some other experiment on SG-1.

A horrifying thought of the younger SG-1 with the Ato'nik armbands on flashed through Janet's mind and caused her to shudder.

Not even the chance to punch Anise would be worth _that_ experience.

She didn't think it was actually possible, but it was scary enough that she wasn't about to spend any more time contemplating it.

With a final shake of her head to clear it she focused on the task she'd told the general she'd be doing.

She noted with a somewhat amused smile that she'd already begun listening closer when she approached the room where the three were located. She didn't hear anything unusual though and nodded to the SF before entering.

Inside she found a sight that shouldn't have been surprising but was.

Sam sat at the table quietly scribbling on a sheet of paper and occasionally leafing through the book that had accompanied her electronics set, the box of which sat at her feet.

Daniel was on his stomach on the floor, several of his books opened and spread around him, his finger tracing a line in one before moving to another book.

Jack had built a Lego fort which his GI Joes were currently storming against the heavy resistance offered by the combined defense forces of the Lego people and little green army men, size disadvantage notwithstanding.

The fact that no one was screaming, giggling, or filling the air with anything white and fluffy caused her to pause in her tracks and she watched them for a few minutes, smiling at the simple, soothing picture they presented.

Right then Janet felt a pang of regret for some of the choices she'd made in her life. She could have been at home doing this with her own children right then if not for some of those choices.

Jack noticed her first and brought her out of her reverie.

"Hi, Janet."

At his words, both Sam and Daniel looked up from their own distractions.

"Hi!" Sam said with a smile and a small wave.

Daniel regarded her solemnly for a few seconds, then with his characteristic ability to see what someone was hiding, said, "Are you okay, Janet?"

Now Jack and Sam looked more closely at her, Jack frowning and Sam's smile fading.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," Janet lied automatically. She didn't need to trouble them with her problems, especially since they didn't seem to know there _was_ a problem. She stepped forward and sat on the floor between Sam and Daniel.

"What are you reading?" she asked Daniel and looked at the books.

Daniel looked at her for a moment longer before shrugging and explaining that he was comparing the differences between the two books in the telling of the Egyptian creation myth.

It wasn't long before the sounds of 'battle' and Sam's scribbling resumed as well. She silently released the breath she'd been holding and let the calming influence of the three of them soothe her frazzled nerves.

They were SG-1. They had the luck of a thousand-four leaf clovers and rabbits' feet combined. Teal'c would live; Junior would pull him through somehow. And SG-1 would be returned to their normal adult selves with their memories intact.

She didn't have the answers right now, but she'd get them eventually.

She just had to be patient.

oOoo

She left a few times to check on Teal'c but he had yet to awaken and that had Janet worried. She'd check his vitals and monitor the progress of the tests being run, occasionally ordering another one or a repeat of a previous one.

When she got too frustrated she'd drop by the iso room and spend some time with SG-1 who were always willing, ready, and able to bring her into their simple, happy little world.

All too soon real life would intrude and she was either called away or her persistent nagging doctor's worry for a patient would kick in and she'd go back to the infirmary to spend more time working on the crises of the week.

She ate lunch with SG-1 in the iso room then spent most of the afternoon trying to figure out why Teal'c was still out. He had no obvious signs of trauma. His brain scans, though erratic just after the incident, had returned to normal. She was close to declaring him officially in a coma, but could give no reason for it.

She didn't dare give him anything to wake him up, deciding that his body had decided sleep was what it needed. She wasn't going to argue the point.

She was just finishing a sandwich for dinner when a light knock on her door caught her attention, bringing her back from an analysis of SG-1's blood results.

One of the corpsman on duty was standing there with Daniel at her side.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ma'am, but-"

Janet held up a hand to cut off the excuse and swallowed the bite of sandwich she'd been chewing.

"It's all right. What did you need, Danny?"

Danny looked up at his escort and thanked her politely, then entered the office and came around the desk as she left.

Janet turned to look at him and he simply stopped and held up his arms. She successfully resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow and picked him up, settling him in her lap.

Before she could ask again what he needed, she was engulfed in a hug.

When he pulled away a few moments later and slid down to the ground, she blinked at him.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged. "You looked like you needed a hug."

She ducked her head and turned to straighten up the remains of dinner to hide the tears that threatened behind her eyes. She wondered again if he was recalling adult memories or if it was just in his nature.

She would put money on the latter.

When she was sure she had her composure in hand she turned back.

"Thank you, Danny. Is there anything else?"

"Is Teal'c okay?"

"He's fine. He's just sleeping."

"Why is he in a hospital bed then?"

Again Janet blinked in surprise at his keen observational skills.

"Well he wasn't feeling well earlier. But I checked him out and he seems to be fine now."

She told herself he _was_ fine. He just wasn't ready to wake up yet.

"Can I sit with him?" Janet didn't answer immediately and he shrugged again. "My mom sits with me when I'm not feeling well and it always helps."

She smiled, pushing aside the sadness at the mention of his mother. She'd never met the woman of course, but she'd heard a lot about her from Daniel. Claire Jackson had to have been a very good mother to raise someone like Daniel Jackson, especially since she only had the first eight years of his life to do so. Her work had carried on, though, and still showed clearly in who he was.

"Sure, Danny. Let's go get you settled."

Standing and taking Danny's offered hand she walked with him out into the infirmary and found him a stool with a back to sit on. He thanked her then turned his attention to his unconscious friend.

She retreated to her office, pausing at the door to look back. No matter how many times she saw it she was never less than amazed at the friendship these four had created in such a short time. Even with no conscious memory of who they were or what they meant to each other, they still pulled together.

With a last smile she returned to her desk and her reports, her heart a little lighter.

oOoo

When she took a break later that evening to check on SG-1 and return them to the VIP room, she found Danny had crawled onto the bed and fallen asleep cuddled up to Teal'c's side. Whether he'd done it on his own, or with Danny's assistance, Janet didn't know, but the big arm was curled around the much smaller form, keeping him close.

She reluctantly disentangled Danny and made sure she hadn't disturbed Teal'c then carried the sleeping child out into the hall and down to the elevator for the ride back to the room.

Sam and Jack had apparently already been taken as the iso room was empty and unguarded when she checked.

She made her way quietly back to the room, savoring the calm of the SGC this late at night, the halls empty and peaceful.

Arriving at the VIP room, she found the SFs in place. One reached for the handle to open the door and told her in a hushed voice that they'd brought the two of them back an hour before and had set them up with a movie. It had been quiet since then.

She nodded and thanked him, then entered the room.

Sam was asleep, but Jack was still sitting up in his blanket in the middle of the floor. Even though someone had come in earlier to remake the beds and straighten up, the arrangements were much like the night before. They had even laid out Danny's bed for him between their own blankets.

Jack looked over when she entered the room and smiled at her, but quickly went back to the movie.

Carefully so as to not awaken her sleeping charge, Janet transferred Danny to the floor as he was, deciding that falling asleep in the pants and t-shirt he was wearing wouldn't kill him. She was unwilling to change his clothes and risk waking him.

"Is Teal'c still asleep?" Jack asked quietly, startling her.

"Yes," she said softly.

"He's probably afraid if he wakes up you'll check his temperature. He hates it when you do that."

Janet arched an eyebrow. "He does?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. He says that Junior will make sure his temperature never gets too high. And he doesn't like the way the thermometer pokes him."

Janet has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud and waking Sam and Danny.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Just don't tell him I told you."

"I won't."

She stood and looked around to make sure nothing else needed to be attended to.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights?" she asked as she went to the door.

"Yes, please," he said without looking away from the movie.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Doc."

With one last smile she left.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and for reading! Until next time . . .

"Every day of your life you should do something absolutely insane . . . and then run like hell." - Anonymous

-Keaira


End file.
